Mi amor de infancia¿GAY?
by xx.vale.xx
Summary: Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, una pequeña alteración puede modificar lo establecido. Un cuerpo, una cama, una misma posición desde hace horas, un escándalo, y una mirada que denotaba terror.... 100% SASUSAKU
1. Sin anestesia

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, ya que me convertí en una fanática del sasusaku, les dejo entonces con el primer capítulo:

-….El problema es que ya no quedan hombres…., en el mundo el 40 está casado o en pareja, un 20 son muy chicos o muuy viejos, el 10 tiene algún defecto externo que les hace especiales, ah, y claro, el resto es gay….-enfatizó una muchacha de cabellos rosa ante su amiga Ino mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Eso no es cierto, frentona, yo sé que hay muchos que escapan de tu alocada clasificación, eres tu la que solo has encontrado esa clase de personas-

La chica de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules se encontraba ya, un poco alterada, después de mucho rato discutiendo, estaba perdiendo los estribos…

-Ino cerda, sabes que tengo razón, solo piensa un poco, mira a tu alrededor, no vas a encontrar a algún espécimen que valga la pena en toooda la ciudad- Ya lo tenía todo claro, Sakura Haruno, a los 22 años, había decidido que la soltería era un buen camino, de expresivos ojos verdes, un color de pelo muuy llamativo, y un cuerpo digno de una modelo, no tenía ni la más remota esperanza de encontrar pareja…

- Y Sasuke?, tu amigo Sasuke?, él es un prototipo masculino ideal, no?, porque siendo yo su amiga, no lo dejaría escapar…-Sakura rodó sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento- …si tan solo pudiera conocerle en persona, y sentir su musculoso cuerpo abrazándome, su hermoso rostro acercándose hacia mí, con su azabachado cabello meciéndose con el viento, con esos ojos negros, con esa boca…ahhhh-suspiró.

Ya no estaba ahí, su cara lo decía todo, cuando se trataba del moreno su amiga no era la misma, en verdad, ninguna mujer era la misma al nombrar al conocido futbolista, Sasuke Uchiha…miró nuevamente a Ino,…por la expresión de su rostro…¡quizás que cosas estaría pasando por su pervertida cabecita…-

- No, él no cuenta……-susurró la ojiverde

--

Sakura conocía a Sasuke desde que tenía 12 años y aún vivía en Konoha. En ese entonces ya poseía ese magnetismo que lo hacía irremediablemente atractivo para todas, ella incluida, porque claro, con esa pose despreocupada y su perfecto rostro, era difícil no llamar la atención, pensaba…

Aunque a pesar de todo esto era un chico bastante apático, por lo que evitaba cualquier interacción con la raza humana, llámese conversación, que digámoslo, no era su fuerte, así que está de más decir que tenía pocos amigos, y no tenía ningún interés por el sexo opuesto, aunque su comportamiento no era suficiente para alejar la presencia femenina que se presentaba ante él cada mañana para recibirlo, la que nunca era bien tratada, sino muy al contrario, era constantemente alejada con insultos e indiferencia.

Por esta poderosa razón, Sakura no quería acercársele, no quería ser una víctima más de su comportamiento, ni mucho menos sentirse como una boba cuando abriera su boca…había decidido que su amor por él solo se alimentaría de la observación constante de sus movimientos, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Naruto, a los 13 años, el que llegó a su clase, que era la misma del azabachado, y se sentó a su lado, desde ese momento, nada fue igual….

Flash back

…mmmm, Uzumaki, siéntese junto a la señorita Haruno- ordenó la maestra

El chico era un tanto extraño para ella, el cabello rubio y desordenado, una pose infantil y alegre, sin dejar de mencionar unos extravagantes tatuajes en el rostro…

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno- se presentó en el momento que su compañero se acomodó a su lado.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, puedo decirte Sakura-chan, verdad?- en verdad era un chico bastante extrovertido….

- Por supuesto, Naruto-kun- dijo riendo, - eres nuevo en la ciudad, verdad?-

-Tanto se nota?- dijo mirando con carita de pena – Acabo de llegar hace una semana, y ahhh, eso me recuerda, no sé por qué, será que tengo hambre… sííí, que he visto tantos puestos de comida por conocer y no sé como ir, es que me han dicho que esta ciudad tiene los mejores tipos de ramen en el mundo!!...-dijo esta vez con la mirada perdida, y si, la última frase lo hizo levantarse de su asiento, alzando la voz, -Sakura, tú..??

-Algún problema, señor Uzumaki?, vuelva a su asiento y ponga atención-

Fin Flash Back

Yo me reía por dentro, me encantaba su forma de ser, no le preocupaba en lo más absoluto lo que dijeran de él, era el chico más extrovertido que tenía el gusto de conocer, y pronto nos hicimos grandes amigos, cada día visitamos un puesto de ramen diferente, claro que Naruto comía el doble que yo, y por supuesto, engordaba el doble también….entonces decidimos apuntarnos a grupos de deporte, yo a tennis y él a fútbol, su pasión (junto al ramen, claro). Pronto se hizo de un nombre en el equipo, entrenaba a diario, varias horas seguidas, pero nos las arreglábamos para salir juntos, no es que me gustara ni mucho menos, no era mi tipo, pero era como mi hermano….

Flash Back

-Naruto, ey, Naruto-kun, espérame!- estaba casi sin aliento, después de toda esa extenuante práctica solo quería descansar…o al menos distraerme, y sabía que con él lo lograría.

-Sakura-chan, creí que estarías en la fuente- dijo colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza, -me retrasé en el entrenamiento, ese teme me las pagará, por su culpa tuve que dar 20 vueltas a la cancha, pero que no se preocupe, tarde o temprano caerá- dijo Naruto amenazando en voz alta con chispas en sus ojos…

-El Teme??- preguntó intrigada, - es tu entrenador??

-Nooo, entrenador….por él si lo fuera, para fastidiarme más a menudo…-murmuró enfadado, - No, el teme es Sasuke Uchiha, y es el capitán del equipo, es mi mejor amigo…., ah y por cierto lo he invitado a comer ramen con nosotros, no te molesta, verdad Sakura chan??, bueno es que lo vi en camarines y como había muchas chicas esperándolo y entonces…..

No escuché más, un sonrojo se apoderó inmediatamente al escuchar "Sasuke" y "acompañarnos" en una misma oración, yo que me había resignado, yo que ya me estaba olvidando de mi amor por él, ese Naruto!!

-Sakura, Sakura-chan, estás ahí??, Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi amigo el teme- rápidamente fue golpeado por su acompañante

-Dobe- le habló mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada

-Perdóóón, no pensé que fueses tan sensible, te presento a Sasuke "el teme" Uchiha - repitió con una sonrisa zorruna característica de su persona

-eehh, eest..e, H..ola, soy Sakura Haruno- se presentó titubeante la pelirosa,-un gusto, Sasuke.

-Hmph-fue lo único que contestó, sabía que era un chico de pocas palabras, pero nunca pensé que sería así de descortés

-Quiso decir, un gusto también- tradujo Naruto tratando de salvar la situación- Verás, él es muy poco comunicativo, pero si sabes interpretarlo….

La comida fue bastante incómoda, a decir verdad, no pude integrarme a la "conversación" que tenían, era como otro idioma, y yo solo podía pensar en lo distinto que era el Sasuke "real" del que yo tenía en mente….

Fin Flash Black

Hasta ahí, todo bien, nunca pensé acercarme mucho a él de todos modos, el punto es que descubrí que era un chico inteligente después de todo, y que ese carácter del demonio era solo su escudo ante la sociedad.

Ese descubrimiento no hizo que me llevara mejor con él, no señor, seguíamos siendo un par de conocidos con un amigo en común, sólo que debíamos compartir más a menudo por el rubio hiperactivo.

Pero….como mi suerte no es la mejor, cuando creí que nuestra relación se afianzaba y por fin se convertía en amistad, ocurrió lo peor: el equipo de fútbol llegó a las nacionales, con él de capitán, y estando en la final un técnico reconocido lo fichó en su club, al igual que a Naruto, y así a la edad de dieciséis años me quedé sin mi mejor amigo ni mi prospecto de novio. Todo mal.

Flash Back

- Sakura-chan, no estés triste, te prometo que vendré a verte apenas pueda, de verdad…- Naruto intentaba consolarme sin resultado, después de 2 años de intensa amistad no había nada que lograra animarme

- Naruto, es muuy lejos, no podrás…-sollozaba sin pudor en la plaza

-Saku, la amistad es más fuerte- se levantó de su asiento como la primera vez

- Puede ser….- En verdad, después de tres horas, empezaba a resignarme a la idea de perderlo, al fin y al cabo, era uno de sus sueños y yo no podía ni quería entrometerme en su decisión, aunque sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no sabría de él en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca., - Ve Naruto- dije determinada- tienes razón, nos volveremos a ver y todo será igual, - estaba intentando sonreír para calmarlo.

- En serio!!- preguntó asombrado, - Gracias, Sakura-chan, no podría haber aceptado si tu no hubieras estado de acuerdo también…-estaba sorprendido, pero mi repentino cambio de humor no lo hizo sospechar, mi amigo era muy despistado…

--

En el aeropuerto:

-Dobe, es hora de irnos..-replicó Sasuke

-Eh, teme, deja despedirme de Saku-chan, que yo si soy una persona educada, no como otras…- le respondió astutamente en clara alusión a la larga fila de chicas de todas las edades, colores y características que esperaban despedirse de él sin que este las tomara en cuenta…

Cuando Naruto fue a despedirse de los otros chicos, yo aproveché de hablar con Sasuke….

-Adiós, Sasuke- kun- dije por lo bajo, -espero que a los dos les vaya muy bien de verdad,-ahora comenzaba a enrojecer, no pude evitarlo, tanto tiempo esperando por decirle…-te quiero, Sasuke-kun, no te olvidaré-

-Hmph, gracias Sa-ku-ra- quedé perpleja, esperaba de todo, menos que se riera en mi propia cara mientras tomaba sus maletas y caminaba al avión…

-Adiós Sakura, cuídate mucho- gritó Naruto en lo que sería lo último que escucharía de él en la secundaria….

Fin Flash Back

Era la despedida, y tal como pensé no supe de su vida, ni como le había ido, pese al esfuerzo que hacía buscando información, mucho menos supe del Uchiha, al que logré odiar con todas mis fuerzas luego de su desdén.

Me hice de nuevos amigos, nuevas historias, en fin, una nueva vida durante todo ese tiempo en el colegio.

Y me fui de casa cuando quedé en la Universidad de Tokio, para seguir en la carrera de Medicina, como siempre soñé, (no quiero ahondar en más detalles de es época, no me conviene), pero lo más increíble fue que allí conocí, en el primer día de clases, a una de mis mejores amiga, y por cierto, compañera de departamento, Hyuga Hinata, que era la chica más tímida que he conocido hasta ahora, (ya no lo es tanto), y que sería pieza vital en mi reencuentro con Naruto, ¡ella es su novia!-

Flash Back

-Pero Hinata, si hoy hemos quedado con Ino en la heladería, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- insistía nuevamente

-Que hoy no, tengo otros planes-

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante, eh?, hace 2 semanas que nos cancelas los planes- dije enfadada, - espera un momento, eso es,- pensaba en voz alta como si se me prendiera la ampolleta,- has estado muy extraña, Hina, ¿no será que tienes novio??- pregunté inquisidoramente, alzando las cejas para molestarla.

-Sakura, es..te, mmmm, s..i, estoy saliendo con alguien, con un chico llamado Naruto- respondió totalmente roja, diciéndolo todo muy rápidamente, liberando una verdad que quería guardar

-¿Y en qué momento planeabas contarlo Hinata?¿Qué acaso no somos amigas?, y ¿qué hace? ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?- ataco, mas me detuve de pronto para analizar las palabras de mi amiga, - ¿Dijiste Naruto?¿Naruto Uzumaki?

-Sí, él mismo-esta vez sonreía, -Sé que es muy conocido por el fútbol y todo eso, pero es muy linda persona, de veras, deben conocerlo.

-En realidad, si es el que estoy pensando, ya lo conozco, es más, fue mi mejor amigo, ¿en verdad cumplió su sueño de jugar en primera división?-

-¿No lo sabes, Sakura?, Naruto es el mejor delantero de su equipo, es muuuy conocido, ¿Es qué no lees revistas?

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente hace mucho que no leo diarios ni veo televisión, la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo, ¡No puedo creerlo!, mi amigo Naruto es famoso, vive en mi misma ciudad y yo aún no lo descubría, parece que lo despistada se me pegó…..

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!- una vez que recobré la conciencia prosiguió,-Mira, es él, ¡es él!- me susurró emocionada

-Naruto…., - estaba cambiado, mucho…, ahora está mucho más alto, mucho más musculoso, y mucho más guapo…

- Hinata, perdón por el retraso, tú sabes, las prácticas que me….-su excusa se detuvo al reparar en mi presencia, por un momento creí que no me reconocería, mas mis dudas se disiparon en un segundo…

-¿Saku- chan?- preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y repitiendo el nombre con que me trataba en la secundaria, una vez que asentí, su rostro se iluminó y me abrazó como recompensa por sus años de ausencia, -No e..sto..y llo…ran..do, en se..rio, es s…olo un..a mu…gr..e en e..l o..jo- esa pose de aparente fortaleza, no se la creía ni él mismo en este momento

- Naruto, ¡NARUTO!,- grité por fin, -Al fin nos encontramos- le dije al oído

- Las verdaderas amistades nunca se olvidan, Saku-chan-

De pronto, en medio de la conversación, un nombre se me vino a la cabeza y no quiso salir, si, él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, es cierto, no era el momento adecuado para preguntar por él, pero…¿cuándo sería si no?…. Naruto era la única esperanza para enterarme de la vida del Uchiha…solo quería saber de él porque soy buena persona, después de lo que me hizo, no tenía otras intenciones….cuando miré nuevamente a mi rubio amigo, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi consentimiento:

-Naruto, ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke?, digo, solo por saber- hablé rápido

-El teme…si, está bien, es el capitán, como siempre, si- reconocí de inmediato el nerviosismo en su tono de voz

-¿No sabes nada de su vida?- pregunté

-emmm, no Sakura, o sea si, no mucho, pero si, lo suficiente como para decirte que no te conviene…- su cara tenía un extraña mezcla de preocupación y mentira muy divertida.

-¿Por qué?, es decir, no es que tenga alguna intención que no sea más que saber de su vida, Naruto…- respondí con la cara más angelical que pude.

-Uffff-suspiró aliviado, -¡que bueno Saku-chan!, porque al teme se le queda la patita atrás…-

-¿Cómo?- un tick se apoderó rápidamente de mi ojo.

-Ya sabes, Sakura, se le quema el arroz, se le da vuelta el paraguas, mmmmm, eso- esta vez se divertía con la situación

-Nooo entieeendooo, podrías explicarte mejor….-ok, esta vez ya estaba al borde de la locura.

-Sakura- chan, el teme,- tragó saliva, - Sasuke Uchiha, ...es GAY-

SIN ANESTESIA

* * *

Qué le pareció¿?, espero opiniones, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea!!


	2. Ese hombre no puede ser GAY!

Aquí está por fin el cap 2, gracias por los rewiews, en verdad me alientan para continuar, las dejo...

--oooooooo--

-Sakura-chan

-Sakura-chan!!- Estaba asustándome cada vez más, por mucho que la movía, no reaccionaba, solo repetía condenadamente una frase con una cara de loca…

-Sasuke.Gay. Sasuke.Gay. Sasuke.Gay?-……espera un momento, ¿Cómo que Sasuke Uchiha es gay?!, eso… eso NO, y repito, NO puede ser cierto-

Realmente mi amiga mantuvo esa fuerza descomunal que poseía, estaba zarandeándome sin compasión frente a mi novia…esa aclaración sobre el teme realmente la afectó, si parecía energúmena, yo parecía un niño muy chiquito a su lado….

-Repite eso Naruto!!, en la preparatoria TODAS las chicas babeaban por él, jajajaja, ¿es una broma verdad?,¿ verdad?-me preguntó con cara de psicópata

- No, es verdad, Saku-chan, no podría mentirte con algo así, era nuestro amigo, dattebayo!!- Ya me había cansado de responder lo mismo tantas veces, pero es verdad, yo tampoco me lo habría creído 2 años atrás, tan varonil que lo creen las chicas...

-Nada es perfecto verdad- susurró sin saber que la había escuchado, por fin se sentó sobre el pasto y desvió su atención hacia Hinata, que a juzgar por su rostro, ya estaba acostumbrada a los continuos arranques de locura de Sakura, cuánto había cambiado físicamente en todos estos años…., pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma…

-¿Él te lo dijo?-

-No fue necesario Saku-chan….créeme que no fue necesario….

-Estaba camino al departamento de Sasuke hace 2 años, como siempre, para cenar juntos, tenía copia de sus llaves, pero mientras las iba sacando….

Flash Back

-Tú te las buscaste, Sai, hmph- me extrañé, el teme nunca invita a nadie, así que resultaba bastante particular escuchar esos gritos, decidí esperar para analizar la situación

-Yo terminaré lo que hemos empezado- ok, ya me había asustado, eso no parecía solo una conversación..

-No, no hagas eso!!-se escuchó una caída… Qué hago¿?, Qué hago¿?, Entro o no entro¿?, Entro o no entro¿?, me debatía mentalmente

-Ahhh, suficiente…- ese fue el grito que derramó mi cordura, Entro.

Estaba completamente descolocado, aturdido, desencajado, en el suelo vi claramente dos cabezas, pero los cuerpos correspondientes estaban enredados, ninguno llevaba polera, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y ¡Las manos de Sasuke estaban en los hombros de ese chico!, estaban a punto de ¡Besarse!, se incorporaron rápidamente, yo creo que fue en un intento vano de camuflar la situación….

-Dobe…esto…-

-No tienes nada que explicar, Sasuke-colitas-Uchiha, lo entiendo, de veras….siento haber interrumpido…., me retiro- mientras caminaba hacia atrás cerrando la puerta. ¿Cuántas veces me ha visto en pelotas?¿Qué cochinadas estarían pasando por la cabeza de ese teme en esos momentos?!,

Fin Flash Back

Moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar de mí esos recuerdos

-luego salí corriendo despavorido del lugar, no lo soportaba-

-Pero…¿han hablado después de incidente ?-

-Por supuesto, él es mi amigo aún, no soy homo fóbico, mientras no se me insinúe, todo bien, pero…., nada es igual, obvio, ya no salgo a emborracharme con él por ejemplo, no le confío mi integridad física…-agregué

-Oh, por Dios!- dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, -¿Tú lo sabías, Hinata-chan?-

-No, para nada, ha sido una sorpresa, yo tampoco lo imaginé…, si todavía tiene muchas fans…-

-Sólo unas pocas personas lo sabemos, no quiero incomodar al teme, ¿debe ser muy fuerte, no?, les ruego que no le digan nada de esto a nadie….-

-No, es secreto!- respondimos al unísono

Caminamos por la ciudad largo rato, pero solo por lugares alejados de las tiendas comerciales, ya saben, soy famoso, jajaja, después de tan exteeeensa plática, Sakura se despedía de mí.

-Mañana paso a verte, Naruto…, llevaré películas!!-gritó mirándonos mientras se despedía con la mano,- ah, Hina-chan, acompáñanos!!

Mi amiga seguía siendo la misma de siempre, puede que ya no le guste el teme, pero si que le sorprendió la noticia..A cualquiera en todo caso, nadie puede siquiera sospechar que el "sexy"(es lo que dicen, no lo que pienso, que no soy como Sasuke) y deseado (por las mujeres, aunque pensándolo, algunos hombres también…no yo por supuesto) jugador y modelo sea en realidad "del otro equipo"…

-No me la creo…- me dijo de pronto Hinata, -Que dirían todas sus fans si supieran que en cualquier momento sale del clóset- ahora se reía…

-Creo que habría una ola de suicidios, todas creen que tienen posibilidades con el "ídolo"…., jajaja-

--

Estaba exhausta, cansada y deprimida, pero más que todo eso junto estaba decepcionada, ahora ataba todos los cabos sueltos, ahora entendí porque me rechazó, porque no me prestaba atención, ahora entiendo todo!, pasé 4 años enamorada de un espécimen que se interesaba por gente de su mismo sexo!, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto… mientras subía las escaleras con la vista en el suelo, y no sé por qué, recordé como conocí a la cerda, Ino Yamanaka

Flash Back

-Fíjate por caminas, frentezota, o es que tu gran frente no te deja ver bien-

Era mucho por un día, decepcionada, insultada y ¿basureada?

-Mira tu, cerda, no ves como estás dejando de sucios los escalones- si, el comentario fue algo ridículo, se debe entender que mi falta de inteligencia solo fue temporal por mi reciente cambio de vida (entiéndase, del cambio de ciudad)

-¿Qué dices frente de marquesina? Atrévete a repetirlo- eso solo me alentaba a continuar, no soy de las que se dejan pasar a llevar

-C-E-R-D-A!!-

-Esta me la pagas, eh- y dicho y hecho se abalanzó sobre mí, con tal mala suerte(para las dos), que tropezó y caímos rodando por las escaleras, chocando con un balde con agua de limpiar….

Nos miramos con odio, pero en cosa de segundos nos reímos como locas, con nuestras ropas totalmente mojadas y con un olor……

Fin Flash Back

Y precisamente ahí estaba ella, afuera de mi departamento, con un aura de odio perceptible a kilómetros a la redonda ….¡diablos! había olvidado completamente nuestra reunión, sin duda tenía todas las intenciones de matarme..

-Sakura Haruno, ¿sabes la hora que es?- noté que estaba perdida con ella

-Ino, todo tiene su explicación,¿sabes?- intentaba calmarla, ya sabía de lo que era capaz

-Muy bien, frontuda, me siento generosa, te doy 30 segundos para que me des tu jodida excusa-

-Verás, hoy conocí al novio de Hinata-

-Y yo, ¿no soy su amiga también?, podrías haber avisado- tenía toda la razón, pero la emoción del momento me había hecho olvidar completamente nuestra junta.

-Ino!!, es que el novio es Naruto…

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?, ¿el jugador? Con mayor razón debiste avisarme- parece que con solo haberlo nombrado me hubieran cambiado de amiga, que bipolar es la cerda…por otro lado…todo el mundo sabía de él menos yo…

-Sí, pero es más que eso…es un gran amigo, y hoy nos reencontramos- Me miró, y pareció comprenderme.

-Vale, vale, te perdono, vamos al depa para que me lo cuentes todo….- dijo al fin resignada

--

Al otro día, y a eso de las 7 de la tarde me arreglaba para mi encuentro con Naruto, el plan, según Hinata, era cenar en algún restaurant e ir a visitar su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, ellos vinieron por mí, así que me alisté rápidamente, sólo un poco de brillo en los labios y ya.

-Hola Saku-chan, ¿qué tal?-

- Bien. Solo que casi acabo siendo comida de cerda- aclaré, recibiendo una mirada de odio de la afectada, -Hola Hinata-chan- saludé rápidamente para evitar un posible contraataque.

-Naruto-kun, te presentó a mi amiga, Ino Yamanaka- la presenté.

-Mucho gusto, Ino- dijo él con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-El mío también, Naruto, en verdad es un placer conocerte, créeme que solo veo los partidos por los jugadores, y ahora mi amiga con un novio como tú, ¡por fin se abren mis posibilidades!- estaba emocionada, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que incluso creí ver estrellas en su lugar.

-Nos vamos!!-

La cena continuo sin mayores sobresaltos, alguno que otro ataque entre la cerda y yo, un par de fans que tuvo que atender Naruto, solo conversábamos de los viejos tiempos, pero omitiendo, claro, el nombre de Sasuke, desde que supe que mi loca amiga estaba loca por él…prefiero omitirlo para no soltar la verdad….

Al salir del restaurant, Ino debió irse, tenía que verse con su madre por un asunto familiar urgente, y el resto partimos a la casa del "jugador estrella del equipo", como se autonombraba incansablemente.

La casa era en verdad un loft, un gran y lujoso loft, que estaba bastante limpio para como recordaba que era el chico, tenía un gran plasma en frente de grandes sillones de cuero negro, una mesita con juegos del wii (sigue siendo el mismo) y un par de cuadros de pintores famosos.

-Muy bien, Saku-chan, ¿te gusta?- se sentía totalmente realizado con su hogar.

-Naruto, es verdaderamente hermoso, pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿eres así de ordenado siempre?- no iba quedar con la duda.

-Jajajaja, No, no podría mantenerse así si Hinata no viniera a ayudarme, antes de conocerla, esto era un chiquero- concluyó como recordando el desorden

-Eso es cierto, Sakura, daba asco pasar a este lugar-

-No es para tanto Hina, solo estaba un "poco" alterado el orden- en peleas de pareja no hay que entrometerse dicen, me limité solo a observarlos, aunque no demoraron en hacer las paces…hacen tan linda pareja…

-Y, qué película vamos a ver¿?- preguntó mi amiga

-Traje una muy buena, es de terror, pero terror puro, "El Orfanato" – le respondí de forma maliciosa, sé lo asustadiza que es, pero sé también que será una perfecta oportunidad para Naruto

-Está bien, quiero ver si asusta tanto como he escuchado-

Y nos sentamos, colocamos la película, y nos acomodamos, en verdad la cinta era de miedo, Naruto estaba en medio de nosotras, que nos aferrábamos sin piedad de sus brazos, cuando creímos que todo había pasado, la protagonista comenzó: _1, 2, 3 toca la pared, 1, 2, 3 toca la pared_ , de pronto unos extraños golpes en la puerta de la casa al compás de la película azotaron nuestros oídos y sepultaron todo nuestro autocontrol:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- gritamos al unísono, mientras seguían oyéndose los golpes…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!-repetimos con Hinata

-Shhhh, que escucho algo- nos ordenó Naruto ya con un fierro en la mano

-Eh, dobe, abre, que soy yo, Sasuke-

Se sintió nuestro suspiro de alivio, a pesar que mi corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, y que sentía extrañas mariposas en mi estómago, ¿seguiría siendo igual de atractivo?, o ¿ya tendría pinta de rarito?….

Naruto abrió la puerta y la decepción se apoderó de mi mente, tras aquel pedazo de madera, estaba el chico más sexy y hermoso que exista sobre la faz de la tierra, pasaba el metro ochenta de altura, unos músculos formados que se apreciaban por su polera, y un rostro esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles, unos negros ojos brillantes y unos labios que parecían suplicar por ser besados, ¿cómo podía ese hombre ser gay?, ¿cómo puede ser tan injusta la vida?

- Dobe, solo venía para avisarte que la práctica de mañana se suspende-dijo seriamente, aunque rápidamente cambió su semblante, -jajaja, no pensaba que gritaras como niñita, jajaja- se burló, su voz es sumamente sexy y grave, totalmente acorde con su cuerpo, ¡dios!, ¿como podía ese hombre ser gay?, me repetía mentalmente

Y tan rápido como vino, se fue, Naruto me explicó que vivía casi al lado suyo, que no perdieron contacto jamás, ah, y por supuesto, me comentó de su vida como capitán del equipo en el que formaba parte, y que eran, la dupla del momento…que incluso tenían club de fans y persecuciones de papparazzi que se interesaban por sus vidas…¿qué más se puede pedir?.

Decidí marcharme pasadas las 11 de la noche, los tortolitos merecían algo de privacidad, tiempo de sobra tendría ya para enterarme de sus andanzas por Tokio, él insistía en llevarme, pero me excusé con que quería caminar…

Caminé largo rato sin saber donde, una, porque todavía pensaba en la situación de Sasuke y dos, porque en realidad no sabía donde estaba parada, estaba bastante alejada de mi casa, resignada, me senté en un parque para despertar a la cerda para que me viniera a buscar

-Uff, contesta, cerda- susurraba, tratando inútilmente de darme calor, hacía frío, no pensaba devolverme donde Naruto, solo interrumpiría, y ya no recordaba por donde venía, de pronto, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó extrañado, era Sasuke!!, traté de mantener la compostura frente a él, debía conformarme solo con una posible amistad..

-Me perdí- respondí apenada

-Sigues siendo igual de despistada que antes, ¿no?- sus palabras solían ser algo frías, solo atiné a bajar mi cabeza…

Sentí una chaqueta depositarse sobre mis hombros, Sasuke había cambiado, se había preocupado por mí!! Me ayudó a levantarme y me guió

-A dónde vamos¿?-

-A mi casa- dijo encendiendo todas mis alarmas…

--ooooooooooo--

Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo muchas gracias, quiero seguir leyendo sus críticas, comentarios... Nos leemos en el sgte...


	3. Encuentro y amistad

Aquí con la continuación, gracias por sus rewiews, que en verdad me alientan a seguir, aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece y que utilizo sus personajes solo con el objeto de diversión

--------------------------

No pasó mucho cuando llegamos a su hogar, en realidad a mí el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido, cuando hay emociones muy fuertes hay solo dos formas de reaccionar: o saltas, gritas y bailas eufóricamente, o simplemente te quedas en shock. A mí me ocurrió lo segundo, y fui prácticamente arrastrada por Sasuke durante todo el camino.

-Vamos, despierta, Haruno- me gritó por enésima vez, no me había dado cuenta, o más bien, no quería creer que estaba donde estaba. Aunque debo admitir que el tono de voz que usó solo logró desilusionarme, era más autoritario que amable_, como si yo lo hubiera obligado a traerme_…

Pareció haber leído mis pensamientos cuando me aclaró:

- Vamos, espera aquí a que saque el auto, no creerás que te traje aquí por algo más- repuso sarcástico, - porque te digo, inmediatamente, que no me interesas…-

-Lo sé, lo tengo más que asumido- susurré

-¿Has dicho algo?- me preguntó alzando una de sus cejas

- No, nada, Uchiha- lo medité un instante para decirle, - No veo el por qué vas a molestarte en llevarme, solo basta con que me indiques la dirección que debo seguir, de verdad, no creo necesario incomodar a una estrella del fútbol- moví los ojos irónicamente, no soportaría una nueva humillación de su parte…

-No lo creo Haruno, estoy completamente seguro que volvería a encontrarte en el mismo sitio donde te deje, pues, al parecer, el sentido de orientación no es lo tuyo- me miró suspicazmente. Al parecer se dio cuenta que no tardaría en responderle, así que me detuvo antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca,

- Pero no te preocupes, lo hago porque realmente quiero hacerlo…, ¿es bueno recordar a los antiguos amigos de vez en cuando, no?-, me dejó desconcertada con aquella oración, - Anda, toma,- dijo acercándome un refresco,- No tardaré mucho.

Diciendo esto, salió, dejando impregnado en mí su olor característico, solo después que se hubo retirado pude fijarme realmente en su casa…que más bien era una ¡¡¡mansión!!!, estando yo en la sala, gigante por cierto, plagada de objetos que parecían de un valor incalculable. Se nota que es una persona de gustos refinados y amante de la tecnología, o al menos eso me decían la cantidad de objetos de ese tipo que inundaban el lugar, al fondo habían dos escaleras, levemente torcidas en forma paralela que llegaban a un mismo sitio, que imagino, son las habitaciones….

- Bien, ¿Y que te parece?- Me miró de brazos cruzados, con una expresión de autosuficiencia que realmente me dan ganas de matarlo…

- Tu casa, ejem, mansión, es realmente bonita, grandiosa, en verdad…, lástima que no se parezca en nada a su dueño…- le sonreí

- ¿Ah, sí?, bueno saberlo, una menos de la cual preocuparme…-, esta vez se puso una mano sobre la cabeza, echando sus cabellos hacia atrás. - Ven, vamos, que ya es bastante tarde…-

Me subí, a su no menos espectacular auto, luego de que caballerosamente me abriera la puerta…en verdad este chico no es el mismo que conocí, si tan solo no tuviera ese pequeño gran detalle….

- Sasuke…- le hablé temerosa

-¿mmmm?-

-¿Sasuketueresgay?- lancé lo más rápidamente que pude, no iba a quedarme con la duda

-¿Queeeé?- pareció atragantarse

-¿Que si eres gay?- le repetí mirando al suelo

- Si te escuché….Ese dobe….no sabe guardar un secreto- siguió maldiciendo

-Ohhh, entiendo…no te preocupes, yo no discrimino tampoco, somos amigos- le dirigí una mirada llena de dulzura, a pesar que por dentro estaba destruida…de verdad nunca quise creer lo que Naruto me decía…¿cómo creer que ese chico, el amor de mi infancia era homosexual?

- Por aquí, a la derecha- traté de no cambiar mi actitud y romper el silencio tras esa confirmación, aún era su amiga, a pesar de todo, no quería separarme de él ahora que nos encontramos.

- Nos vemos, Haruno- fue lo último que le escuché mascullar

-------------

Que experiencia!, es decididamente muy extraño que luego de un solo mes en esta ciudad me haya reencontrado con mi mejor amigo y mi antiguo amor, además de enterarme en un menor intervalo de tiempo que este último no les gustan las chicas como yo, más bien, que no le gusta ninguna chica.

Tan abstraída estaba, que no me di cuenta ni de dónde salió, ni de hace cuánto Ino me observaba con una cara divertida:

-¿En qué o quién piensas frontuda?- dijo agachándose para quedar a mi altura, estando yo literalmente echada sobre el sofá

-Ehh, en nada de lo que tú y tu perversa mente sucia piensan, cerdita- respondí, -solo estaba pensando en como fui tan boba como para perderme desde la casa de Naruto…

- Jajaja, jajaja, ¿Qué tu qué?, nadie puede excepto tu ¿no?, tú si que eres una chica muy especial-

-No es cierto- inflé mis mejillas en señal de desagrado, - en mi lugar te hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo.-

No hubo más interrogatorios por esa noche al menos, ella estaba bastante apurada por llegar a su apartamento, según me dijo, "quería estudiar"…como si fuera tan tonta, de seguro tendría una cita, así que estaba completamente sola, con Hinata en casa de Naruto, nada que hacer…

Pasé al otro día sin levantarme del mueble aquel, tenía toda la espalda doblada y el cuello torcido, toda la culpa es de Sasuke, toda la noche reflexioné sobre él y su estado.

Me bañé rápidamente, me vestí y peiné, tenía clases temprano, así que salí sin desayuno, corriendo, leyendo como podía unos apuntes sobre nervios craneales, intentando que todo aquello se retuviera en mi memoria.

Cruzaba despreocupadamente las calles, cuando, era que no, un idiota me intenta atropellar. Lanzándole toda clase de improperios, descubrí, cuando se bajó, que mi homicida era el Uchiha, _¡trágame tierra!_

-No creo que esas sean palabras para una dama, Sakura, más bien para ninguna persona civilizada- me miró ahora desde su auto al percartarse que era yo, - Sube, te llevo-

- No subiré con un individuo que ha intentado asesinarme- protesté, - puedo llegar perfectamente sola

-No te hagas de rogar, podría jurar que estabas atrasada…, sube-

No pude evitar enrojecer, - Está bien, me rindo, gracias- le dije a regañadientes

¡Qué rabia!, es un antipático, ¿porqué, de entre todos los automovilistas que pululan por el lugar, tenía que ser él el que se me atravesara por el camino?

No conseguía sacarlo de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es gay?....

--------

Las clases terminaron bastante rápido para mí, estando en clases relacionadas con salud, todo se me hace sencillo y entretenido, entre tantos nervios y funciones cerebrales todo lo demás se olvida…

Cuando por fin llegué a mi hogar dulce hogar, lo único que quería era llegar a mi cama a escuchar música, o quizá a ver televisión para relajarme, pero no contaba con que cierto ser humano iba a interrumpirme en mi original panorama, sí, quién otro, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la puerta de mi departamento, con una rodilla apoyada en la pared, las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello revuelto y dos audífonos desde los que escuchaba música desde un ipod de pantalla gigante. Una pose que derrite a cualquiera, menos a mí, claro, que sé exactamente por qué no se le puede considerar ni sexy ni guapo.

- Al fin llegas, te estaba esperando- me miró reprochándome

-Pues en realidad yo no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, ¿Para qué me buscas?-

-Mmm, te esperaba para dar una vuelta por ahí, mi entrenamiento terminó más temprano y pensé en invitarte para conversar, no sé, para recordar viejos tiempos, echo de menos la ciudad-

- Acepto, si vienes en son de paz….- le sonreí, - dejaré mis cosas y salimos, ven pasa, siéntate- le ofrecí en cuanto abrí la puerta.

No tardé mucho, después de todo no era una cita, ni siquiera quería creer que salía con un hombre…

-----------

Salir con él fue solo una tortura que no olvidaré…es un chico increíble!, tiene todo lo que se le puede pedir a una hombre, es apuesto, sexy, atlético, inteligente, atento, entre muchas otras cosas…una lástima, una verdadera pérdida para las mujeres de este planeta, conversamos acerca de muchas cosas, le conté acerca de la ciudad, de la gente que no ha visto, de los progresos, de la escuela y de nuestros compañeros, en cambio, él me contó de su llegada, de sus partidos y de cómo su labor como capitán lo había hecho el galán del momento, con portadas, entrevistas y fans incluidas…de lo difícil que era lidiar con ellas siendo reacio a toda clase de manifestaciones orales, si son como él dice, su vida es muy complicada, han intentado ligárselo a toda costa, una vez incluso lo secuestraron, ahora puedo entender porque dicen que la fama tiene su precio…

------------

-¿Dónde estabas Sakura-chan?,- me preguntaba una y otra vez Naruto-

- Solo daba una vuelta por el centro, estaba sola sino lo recuerdas- le reproché

-Salgamos los tres ahora, ¿sí?- me imploró mi rubio amigo

-Está bien, ¿vamos al cine?-

No podía negar que las películas románticas me gustaran, pero el tener a dos de mis mejores amigos besuqueándose al lado mío era bastante desagradable, con cada escena de la cinta ellos recordaban algo significativo de su relación y se lo hacían entender mutuamente a punta de besos y abrazos varios….¿Dónde está Ino cuando la necesito?

---------

-Yo sé que la frontuda anda en algo raro Shika, lo presiento, lo sé- Después que la vi tirada en el sillón me di cuenta inmediatamente que estaba saliendo con alguien, la divisé bajando de un auto último modelo, ay, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…No, Sakura nunca se rebajaría a ser prostituta, por mucho dinero que le falte…

-¿Por qué lo dices Ino? ¿La has visto en algo?-

- No, no en realidad, pero es que está en las nubes últimamente, no me escucha- trataba de no ser obvia, no echaría a mi amiga al agua frente a mi novio, no quería que la mirara extraño cuando se la presentase.

-¿Y no habías dicho antes que su personalidad era así?, ¡Qué problemático!-

-Sí, tienes razón, pensamientos míos, no más-

-¿Eh?- No pudo seguir, lo besé para hacerle olvidar la conversación y mis sospechas, es la única forma de paralizarle sus neuronas…

----------

Ya estaba cansada, me despedí de los chicos lo más amablemente que pude, argumentándoles un repentino y fulminante dolor de cabeza, a lo cual intentaron llevarme al hospital, para negarme inmediatamente diciéndoles que yo era una casi doctora que sabía cuidarme sola…

Por fin en casa, sola, pero feliz. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de lugar, tan incómoda, _Nota personal: nunca acompañes a una pareja a ver una película romántica, menos si son Naruto y Hinata_, son una pareja muy tierna y dulce, pero muy empalagosa para mí.

Un par de horas más tarde, una brillante, pero descabellada idea se me cruzó por la mente, y al no tener filtro de conciencia la puse a prueba sin cuestionamientos ni reflexiones, al instante:

-¿Sasuke?

-Hola, soy Sakura

-No, Sakura Haruno, ¡no seas desconsiderado!, ¿A cuántas Sakuras conoces?

-Está bien, ya entendí, a muchas.

-No, solo llamaba para invitarte a salir, estaba algo aburrida con Naruto y Hinata.

-Está bien, pasa por mí.

-No sé, al centro comercial, por ejemplo, solo por vagar un rato ¿sí?

-Nos vemos entonces, ádios-

----------

-Muy bien, vamos…mmm…¡al acuario!- me dijo entusiasmado al prender los motores

-¿No está cerrado a esta hora?-

-Nada es imposible para Sasuke Uchiha- sonrío arrogante acelerando.

-------------------

-Fue muy divertido, debemos repetirlo- le dije ilusionada

-Claro, como no fuiste tú la que cayó a la piscina por un pingüino….-

-Jajaja, tienes éxito con todas, inclusive con las pingüinas, jajaja, no puedo creerlo, no tener cámara para inmortalizar este momento- apenas podía controlar mi risa, Sasuke salió indignado y empapado, luego de un confuso incidente en que la animalita lo confundió, y lo arrastró con ella hasta su hogar en lo profundo de la piscina

----------------

Los días y las semanas siguientes a esos encuentros fueron realmente productivos, al poco andar ya éramos inseparables, casi como hermanos, confiábamos mucho en el otro, a pesar de lo furtivo de nuestras reuniones, no queríamos que nos descubrieran papparazzis o periodistas, gran problema que se armaría!...

Nos paseábamos de noche, en el parque, y nos acostábamos en el pasto, uno sobre otro, existe aún una incondicionalidad sin límites, a toda prueba, nos molestábamos mutuamente, tenemos una relación muy bonita que pocos conocen, no presentaba a Sasuke a mis amigas, todas estaban tras él, y mucho menos he contado su secreto, que solo sabemos cuatro, no se ha arruinado su reputación tampoco, sigue siendo el jugador estrella del equipo, el más codiciado, el más aclamado, el más sexy….

---------------

-Sakura, Sakura,… otra vez ignorándome- su entrecejo fruncido me indicaba su indignación

-¿Qué me decías?-

-¿Qué si Sasuke no es perfecto? Tu amigo si que es un hombre ideal, después de Shikamaru, por cierto - me aclaró, - ¿pero un hombre ideal, no?

-No Ino, Sasuke…, es Sasuke, no puedo verlo más que como un amigo, además el nunca se interesaría en mí….

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué lo crees?-

-Solo digamos que…mmmm….no soy su tipo…-

------------------------------------------

Comentarios¿? Criticas¿?

De verdad siento no poder contestar sus rewiews uno por uno, pero el tiempo no me da, el colegio me absorve…pero en cuanto pueda lo haré (en las vacaciones que vienen en diciembre yo creo)

Pero una vez más gracias por leer la historia y no olviden sus comentarios, no los contesto, pero los leo todos…

.xx


	4. Desesperación

Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Me demoré bastante porque es final de año y me han llenado de pruebas, pero con el comienzo de las vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido.

---------------------------00000----------------------------------

-¡Eres una frontuda desconsiderada!- me zamarreaba sin compasión, y no entendía porqué, - Si no eres su tipo ¡por qué no me lo presentaste antes!-, con sus gritos llamó la atención de los demás comensales por lo que me paré para prolongar mi dignidad

-No quiere conocer a nadie, Ino, en su situación, mujeres le sobran, ¿no crees?,- dije mientras caminábamos de regreso.- ¿Acaso no estás feliz con Shikamaru?- utilicé como último argumento

Ino se puso colorada, era cierto, esa cerda era feliz con su novio, ¿Qué más pedía?

-Cierto, Shika, lo siento Sakura, debo adelantarme, tengo una cita con él hoy, ¡nos vemos!- me gritó a lo lejos, ya.

De vuelta a mi hogar, ahora que vivo sola, es mucho más cómodo, ya no tengo que soportar a la parejita besándose delante de mí, Hinata se mudó con Naruto, ahorrándome todas esas escenas subiditas de tono para una casta persona como yo, jajaja.

Pero aún así no estoy sola, veo a mis amigas todos los días en la facultad, a pesar que ya comenzaron las prácticas, y por supuesto a Naruto y a Sasuke, que es mi partner, mi compañero, en todos mis momentos de ocio y aburrimiento, claro, solo somos los dos, no le gustan los grupos de gente, mucho menos de mis amigas, que solo lo ven como un pedazo de carne, aunque no sé como más quieren que lo vean… ni aunque dijera su condición lo dejarían tranquilo…

Me acostumbré a su presencia en mi casa, yo hago mi vida con él al lado, cosas que jamás haría sabiéndolo un prototipo de novio, me ha visto sudada en la bicicleta estática, mientras se burla de mi cansancio y mi poco empeño, me aconseja sobre la ropa, peinados, me ha visto recién levantada, con el pelo aleonado, desarreglada, en pijama, en ropa interior, con máscaras de belleza de colores verdes, enojada, alegre, tirada sobre el sillón viendo televisión, comiendo grandes cantidades de comida compulsivamente, estudiando, buscando objetos perdidos, hablando con amigas por teléfono sobre chicos, en fin, no hay nada de mí que no conozca, y desgraciadamente no hay nada de él que no conozca, excepto lo sentimental, que es un tema del que prefiero pasar.

Me tiré sobre el sillón, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Ino, que se agolpaban en mi mente, nublándola, confundiéndola… ¿Él es realmente un hombre perfecto?...No, no puede, tiene un defecto que es superior a todas sus virtudes, y es solo mi amigo, mi hermano, mi …

-Sakura, despierta, sé que estas ahí- su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me restregué los ojos y me levanté, - Sakura, sino abres ahora echo abajo la puerta.-

-Ya voy, ya voy- con el tiempo he aprendido a no dudar de sus palabras, ese tipo de conductas no son imposibles viniendo de él

-Sakura, tu casa es un completo chiquero, está peor que la de Naruto en sus tiempos de soltero, ¿qué le ha pasado?- Ups, había olvidado que en un momento de furia derribé los objetos de la sala, y que teniendo un amigo maniático del orden y de la limpieza como él, debía andar con cuidado.

-Ordeno en un momento, señor, lo siento por tener desordenada MI casa, pero no contaba con tan ilustre visita para hoy- le respondí sarcástica mientras recogía unos pantalones que yacían sobre la televisión.

-Detente Sakura, no hay tiempo- dijo tomando mi brazo, en ese momento reparé en las bolsas que traía consigo y que me acercaba, - ten, pruébate esto, tengo una cena importante mañana, presentan a los jugadores del equipo de la temporada y quiero que me acompañes-

-Ey!, detente, ¿no vas a preguntarme si acaso quiero ir?, ¿vienes a exigirme?-

-En realidad, sí, apúrate, que si no te queda, debemos cambiarlo-

-Bien, bien, pero esto no se quedará así, que lo sepas…-

Comencé a inspeccionar los paquetes, y buscar el que contenía un vestido, se notaba que eran diseños exclusivos, y caros por cierto, aquella prenda era realmente preciosa, era rojo, en strapless, con dos pliegues en la falda que terminaba con tul, esa visión me emocionó de sobremanera y comencé a desvestirme, sin pudor alguno frente al Uchiha.

-Sasuke, ayúdame a subir el cierre, ¿quieres?- después de un par de intentos me rendí.

-Sakura, te queda perfecto-

-Gracias- dije girando, acto seguido, tomé las otras bolsas para encontrarme con zapatos, joyas y otros accesorios, de un tiempo a esta parte se me había olvidado completamente mi enojo con él, su regalo merecía mi perdón.

-Bien, me voy, mañana paso a buscarte, ah, y busca los maquillajes que te compré, aunque, recuérdalo, no hacen milagros…inténtalo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- dijo, mirándome a los ojos, con una sonrisa altanera y una mirada divertida.

-¡UCHIHA!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-----------------------------------

Y ahí estaba, vestida, arreglada y peinada, con mi mejor cara para enfrentarme, por primera vez, a todos los compañeros de Sasuke, la presencia de Naruto calmaba un poco mis nervios, pero no me tranquilizaban del todo, no acostumbraba a eventos de esa envergadura.

-Sakura, ya estoy aquí-

Abrí la puerta solo para quedarme estática observando el atuendo de mi amigo, camisa desabotonada, dejando ver sus trabajados músculos y ese pelo desarreglado fueron su mejor saludo.

-No te quedes embobada, que estamos atrasados-

-No me derrito por ti, solo pensaba en si se me olvidaba algo, já, por ti-

-Vamos, vamos, que ahora si creo en la magia, te ves muy bonita hoy- me dijo

-Qué divertido que eres amigo- dije con mis dientes apretados

------------------

- Sakura, bienvenida a la recepción de los jugadores del plantel- me dijo caballerosamente, extendiéndome su brazo

-Gracias Sr. Uchiha- le respondí gentilmente como parte del juego.

Era una fiesta fabulosa, en primer lugar presentaron al plantel, que fue acogido entre aplausos por el directorio y algunos representantes de las barras, pero sin dudas mi amigo fue el más ovacionado de la noche, una estrella en ascenso, según fue catalogado por los expertos en los días anteriores, y como el soltero más codiciado, a partir de encuestas realizadas al público femenino como recuentos de final de año.

Es difícil estar a su lado, su perfección me opaca totalmente, las miradas se posan sobre mí despectivamente, como reclamando mi presencia cerca de Sasuke, recalcando que soy muy poca cosa para el gran jugador, que hay mil mujeres (u hombres) más bellas(os) que yo que deberían estar en mi lugar.

De pronto, esos ojos me nublan todo, estaba tan feliz de haber sido invitada por él para un evento de tal magnitud que no pensé las consecuencias, siempre he sido una persona vulnerable, susceptible a los comentarios, escondida detrás de una coraza, pero nunca esa sensación había sido tan latente como ahora, solo quería desaparecer.

Sasuke pareció notar algo raro en mí mientras comíamos, mas yo intenté no darle importancia

-¿Qué sucede?, no has hablado en toda la cena, eso es algo raro-

-Nada, solo estaba pensando-

- No creo nada- me dijo seriamente, - Salgamos un momento-

-No es necesario, Sasuke, de verdad- le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa, pero aún así no lo convencí.

-Te conozco, algo te sucede, y no me detendré hasta averiguar qué es-

Me tomó del brazo con suavidad y me guió hasta la terraza, me acerque a las barandas apenas pude, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no me sentía bien, me ahogaba, y no pude avanzar hacia Naruto durante la cena, no quería interrumpir, no quería molestar a nadie.

-Bien, tengo toda la noche para escucharte-

-Pero yo no tengo nada que decirte- dije secamente sin voltearme

- Vamos, Sakura, no te hagas la difícil, no quiero verte triste y ahora lo estás, sólo quiero saber por qué- trató de mostrarse comprensivo, cada palabra que sale de u boca me duele más que la anterior, ¡dios!, ¡es tan bueno!

- No es nada Sasuke- repetí, - Es solo que no estoy cómoda en lugares así, no son lo mío, siento que no es mi lugar y que todos me lo recalcan.-

-Todos quién, Sakura, no veo a nadie que reclame tu presencia- parece que lo que dije lo alteró un poco, - Y de todas formas fui yo el que te invite, y a mi me gusta estar contigo-

-Sasuke- me di vuelta y lo abracé, no pude evitarlo, me sentí tan feliz de ser importante en su vida…

-Sr. Uchiha, ¿Qué se siente ser elegido como el más codiciado?-

-¿Es cierto que la modelo brasileña es su novia? ¿O es la británica?-

-Ayer se le vio por el centro comercial ¿Buscaba anillos de compromiso?-

-¿Se va a casar, Sr. Uchiha?-

Los flashes y preguntas interrumpieron nuestro momento, me solté de su agarre en cuanto noté que se acercaban, no repararon en mi presencia, soy invisible para ellos, es entendible de todos modos, ninguno tiene mente la posibilidad de que una chica común y corriente como yo esté saliendo con alguien como él.

-A esto es a lo que me refiero, Sasuke- le susurré en el oído, - Estaré adentro, buscaré a Naruto.-

No sé en qué momento se me olvidó que mi amigo era gay, se me olvidó que era un imposible para mí y me transformé en una chica celosa y sensible. Lloré, sufría en silencio, cabizbaja, no tenía ánimos. Caminé sin rumbo a la calle, aún no era tarde y decidí retirarme a algún bar, con aquellas últimas palabras me había sentido realmente mejor, reconfortada, pero poco me duró su efecto y me enfrenté con la realidad: No sólo Sasuke es homosexual, aunque no lo fuera, miles de chicas estarían tras él, y yo sería la última en la que se fijaría, Sasuke me gusta, más que eso, estoy enamorada de él.

Es la única explicación para mi situación, sí, me enamoré de él, de mi amigo al que se le quema el arroz, al más imposible de todos, me enamoré desmedidamente de su perfección y de sus defectos, es que las características de este Sasuke son bastantes distintas al de antaño, mucho mejores, no se equivocaban al nombrarlo el más codiciado, pero se acercaba más al concepto del hombre perfecto, tal y como decía Ino.

Me acerqué a zancadas a la barra, no soy buena bebiendo alcohol, pero esta vez seguro que me haría bien, quiero evadir mis problemas, quiero sacarme estos pesos que llevo encima, quiero sacar a Sasuke de mi cabeza tan solo por un momento…

-Un whisky, por favor-

Así comenzó la borrachera que no sé cómo terminará:

-Uno más-

-No será mucho por hoy, señorita-

-Yo decido cuando terminar, aún estoy bien, dame otro-

-Bajo su propio riesgo-

Sentía como el alcohol quemaba mi garganta, no estaba borracha, podía mantenerme en pie y razonar, tomaba cada trago lentamente, nada me apuraba, y me sentía muy bien, ese ardor hacía justamente lo que quería, me preocupaba más de él que de mi propio dolor mental.

Al darse cuenta de mi posible estado de borrachera no tardaron en acercarse a mí un montón de chicos, de los que me libré corriendo al baño, se notaba que era lo que querían, y yo no quiero dárselos.

Cuando regresé, noté la presencia de un nuevo bebedor, pero no me detuve a observarlo, estaba necesitando una nueva dosis de alcohol en la sangre.

- Otro ron por favor- se escuchó del nuevo cliente, que al parecer estaba ya bastante bebido.

Al verlo preferí pedir algo más suave, caí en cuenta que debía mantenerme lo bastante sobria para poder regresar sola a casa, me había escapado y ya no contaba con movilización, qué problema se me vendría encima, mañana sería un día agotador, no solo por la resaca, sino también por los retos de cierto pelinegro.

Vi como el joven que ahora estaba a mi lado pedía nuevamente algo de alcohol, lo que me incitó a pedir nuevamente, pero en cuanto iba a abrir la boca me encontré con sus manos, que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia mí, arrastrándome sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, estaba aterrada, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderme.

Una vez alejados de la barra, me soltó, y la luz dio en su rostro pudiendo identificar a mi agresor:

-Sasuke- me tapé la cara de la sorpresa, se notaba bastante borracho ya, y denotaba una expresión de rabia nunca antes vista en él.

-¿Qué pretendías Sakura?-me dijo aparentando tranquilidad, - Dejarme en mitad de la fiesta sin avisar- aumentó el volumen de su voz, - ¿Creíste que no iba a preocuparme por ti?, te busqué por más de dos horas, movilicé a seguridad por buscarte, ¿Querías asustarme?, lo lograste, Sakura, y no sabes cuánto-

-No pensé que fuera para tanto, te dije que no estaba cómoda, creí que habías entendido el mensaje cuando llegaron los reporteros, ¡Yo tampoco lo pasé bien, Sasuke!- le respondí con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

- Ni siquiera contestaste el teléfono, fui a tu casa, llamé a tus amigas, incluso a una loca que quiso una cita conmigo apenas supo mi nombre ,_Ino_, me preocupé, lo último que imaginé fue encontrarte bebida en un lugar como este, ¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para una chica como tú estar aquí?-

-Sé cuidarme sola-

-No, no sabes, no podrías haberte defendido de nadie en tu estado, date cuenta, te arrastré muy fácilmente hasta aquí, a las chicas como tú…

- A las chicas como yo no les pasaría nada, Sasuke, no soy una supermodelo, no soy gran cosa comparada con todas las que están aquí, ni con tus amigas, ni con tus fans, ya viste, en todo lo que estuve aquí nadie reparó en mi presencia- ya no lo soportaba, no quería, pero le dije todo lo que no tenía que decirle, mi llanto había cesado, y su semblante serio no mejoraba la situación.

-Con que era eso- dijo tomándome por los hombros, - Ya dejaste que las miradas ajenas te influenciaran-

-No es solo eso, Sasuke, no es solo por lo de hoy, - repliqué sollozando, -No he tenido novio ni pretendientes en todo este tiempo, no es que sea algo imprescindible ni necesario, pero al menos me subía el ego saber que hay alguien interesado en mí- le expliqué con la vista ya borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, -Alguien que me haga sentir querida, importante…

No sé si fue por el exceso de alcohol o la lástima que le inspiré, pero no pude terminar la frase cuando sentí los labios de Sasuke presionando sobre los míos, tomándome de improviso por la cintura, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, no quería detenerlo de todas formas, la sensación que me provoca es indescriptible…

------------------------------------0000-----------------------------------

Y dejo con la duda total…jajaja

Gracias por todos los rewiews que son los que me animan a sentarme a escribir, ojalá que sigan comentando como va la historia para arreglar los detalles y saber qué creen que pasará….

PD. No sé si se entendió, pero al principio Sakura estaba con Ino, recordó su pasado, y en el capítulo anterior regresó al presente que es lo que se mostró ahora…

Rewiews!!!


	5. Amnesia Temporal

----------

Yo conocía perfectamente el lugar en donde estaba, tal vez demasiado por mis constantes estancias en él, pero esta vez me embargó un sentimiento completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a sentir…esta vez todo era diferente, no era solo por el hecho de estar siendo abrazada por mi mejor amigo gay, no era la primera vez que sucedía…tal vez, solo tal vez sea porque mi amigo gay y yo estamos desnudos sobre su cama y que, a juzgar por las ropas, muebles y objetos que quedaron regados por el suelo, tal vez por el paso de dos personas completamente excitadas, no es sinónimo de algo bueno, más bien por el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo…

- Oh, por dios- me dije incorporándome, -hemos tenido sexo-

Hay muchas cosas por las que me siento avergonzada en este momento, muchas cosas me pasan por la mente, pero lo más embarazoso de todo este gran lío, es que ninguna de esas imágenes corresponde a una noche de pasión, por más que lo intento, no logro recordar nada, mi cerebro aún no acaba de procesar todo esto, será realmente lo que pienso…

Me zafé de su brazo con sumo cuidado, por temor a despertarlo, recuerdo perfectamente el estado en que estaba cuando lo encontré, por lo que puedo deducir que lo que pudiese haber hecho fue inconsciente, a diferencia mía, pues, hasta donde yo recuerdo, tenía mis cinco sentidos intactos hasta que a él se le ocurrió besarme, caminé en puntillas por la habitación, en busca de mis cosas, pero preferí abrir su closet, en el que imaginé habría ropa mía, que dejé en alguna oportunidad en su casa, ropa que es más cómoda y humillante que llevar un vestido de gala, que por alguna razón, aún desconocida estaba roto en el escote.

Mi respiración no podía estar más agitada que ahora, me vestí como pude para no realizar ningún ruido y caminé en puntillas hacia la salida, no sin antes dar un vistazo al escultural cuerpo de Sasuke, que dormía aún plácidamente, cubierto solo por una delgada sábana que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

Caminé hacia mi casa lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, con la vista en el suelo, tal como mi ánimo…la amnesia temporal que me afecta solo puede ser resultado de un episodio traumático, una barrera de defensa, quizá fui yo la que lo obligué, quizá sintió lástima por mí y mi soledad, mi desahogo poco antes de estamparme el beso pudo ser el detonante de todo esto…

Al llegar tiré mis cosas al suelo y me dirigí al baño, me di un baño frío y me vestí con algo simple, la vida sigue, y mientras no recuerde que pasó, no puedo culparme de nada.

Siendo las once de la mañana, alcanzaba a llegar sin problemas a mi clase, que sería la que me mantendría alejada de mis culpas:

-Hola Frentona, ¿Qué tal te fue con Sasuke anoche?, lo sé todo- dijo mirándome acusadoramente

-Tú y tu pervertida mente no adivinan nada, cerdita- _si tan solo supiera todo lo que pasó_

- Ayer me llamó preguntándome por ti-

-Lo sé, también me dijo que….-

-Nada, nada, pero por el bien de las dos debemos apurarnos- me anunció mientras corría hacia la sala.

Acabada toda la clase de Anatomía humana, la que se encargó, a través de sutiles recordatorios sobre el cerebro y su función sobre la sexualidad, de arruinarme toda mi distracción, me encaminé a la salida con Ino y Hinata, las que rápidamente me abandonaron:

- Lo siento, Sakura, pero tengo cita con Shika, mañana nos vamos juntas, ¿si?- me dijo despidiéndose

-¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

-Tengo que ir con mi padre, mi primo se casa y quiere que le ayude con los detalles-

-Que te vaya bien, entonces- suspiré resignda

-Espera, Sakura- me habló apenas me di la vuelta, - Naruto-kun está solo, ¿por qué no le acompañas?-

…_**Acompáñame esta noche, Sakura, no estarás sola…**_

-¡Genial!, nos vemos-

No tenía ninguna intención de pasearme cerca de la casa de Sasuke, así que llame a Naruto para encontrarnos en el centro comercial:

-¡Saku- chan!- me gritó desde lejos

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué tal?-

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar- me dijo sentido, -casi nos matas de un susto al teme y a mi ayer, no te imaginas lo desesperado que estaba, llamó a la policía, detuvo la fiesta, salió desesperado del local, jamás lo había visto así- aún estabamos en medio del lugar, agaché mi cabeza y lo conduje a un restaurant para seguir platicando

-Era verdad, él no mentía- susurré en el camino

-¿Has dicho algo?- me preguntó, a lo que negué afligida, nadie debe saber que yo estuve toda la noche con él, no hasta que yo sepa lo que realmente pasó

Una vez sentados y con un gran helado enfrente retomamos nuestra conversación, intentaba cambiar el tema, pero él se esmeraba en averiguar algo más:

-Pero…¿hablaste con él después?-

-Emmh, sí, me encontró en otro local-

-Él me dijo lo mismo esta mañana, se notaba perturbado, distinto, ni siquiera se molestó en insultarme hoy, por eso pensé que tú tenías algo que ver-

-No lo creo- afirmé

-Yo sí, ¿Por qué escapaste anoche? ¿Te hizo algo?-

…_**Haré lo que quiera, hoy eres mía…**_

-No, es solo que…no me sentía cómoda, nunca me han gustado esas reuniones, Sasuke podría haber invitado a muchas otras en mi lugar-

-Tú sabes que no, recuerda que él, es, digamos, mmmm, bueno, tu me entiendes- Intenté sonreírle, a pesar que ese recordatorio fue una punzada en mi corazón

-Sí, lo sé, pero…no quería estar ahí, todas esas chicas babeando por él, todas lindas, altas, muy distintas de mí, a pesar que yo sepa que el es gay, me cuesta enfrentarme a todas ellas-

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, Saku-chan, tú eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, además, y eres muy importante para él, a pesar que no lo acepta del todo, ya sabes, su orgullo-

- ¿Qué te dijo cuando lo viste en la mañana?- era la pregunta del millón

-Bueno, él no es expresivo ni nada, pero cuando le pregunté por ti, dijo que te había visto en la noche, nada más, estaba algo confundido, quizá porque lo desperté, o porque en realidad no era a mi a quien esperaba, creo que se decepcionó cuando me abrió la puerta, no quise entrar, él estaba en bóxer solamente y no imagino que clase de cosas pudo estar haciendo- me respondió con una mueca de asco en el rostro, sin darse cuenta de todo mi nerviosismo.

- Ya veo…Lo dices porque…¿Tú lo has visto otras veces en "eso"?-

-No, en verdad, el teme es discreto, la prensa lo persigue por todos lados-

…_**Esta noche nada me importa…**_

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué tal vas en el equipo?-

Así conseguí librarme de las preguntas que sabría que vendrían, pasé toda la tarde con él y prometí ir a verlo jugar junto con Hinata e Ino a su partido de mañana, traté de negarme, pero fue imposible, un problema más a la lista, Naruto fue a dejarme a las nueve de la noche, realmente el tiempo pasó volando, y en cosa de minutos una mata de pelo rubio llegó a mi puerta exigiendo entrar:

-¡Sakura!, ¿a que no sabes quién vino a mi casa hoy?-

- No, Ino, no lo sé- le respondí fingiendo algún interés

- Serás antipática- bufó molesta, - Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha preguntó por ti hoy, pero vino a mi casa, ¡mi casa!- suspiraba emocionada

-No debería sorprenderte tanto, cerda, ayer te llamó ¿no?- el comentario la hizo enrojecer

-No creas nada de lo que te pudo haber dicho, porque no es cierto- me advirtió. –En fin, me dijo que quería hablarte, que lo llamaras-

-Gracias, ven a mi casa a platicar, Shikamaru te absorve totalmente y no te da tiempo para las amigas- le dije haciendo un puchero

- Está bien, espera, que voy por unas películas y comida para pasar la noche-

_**...No olvidaré esta noche y tú tampoco…**_

-Tú siempre tan cerda.., jajaja-

Tanto tiempo sin hablar, el estudio y su novio nos tenían bastante separadas, no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero cada vez que me preguntaba por Sasuke, que eran muchas veces, desviaba la plática para evitar contestar algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir, pero al parecer ella no se rinde:

-¿Pero qué pasó ayer realmente?, Sasuke estaba muy alterado, parecía drogado- me comentó mientras comía

-Recuerdas que lo acompañé a una cena, - ella asintió, -Pues yo me fui antes de tiempo y sin avisarle, eso es todo-

-Por el tono de su voz parecía algo más grave- me comentó

-Ino, no sabes lo mal que me sentía en ese lugar, que me recordaba a cada instante que estaba sola, todas esas parejas, y yo, sola, sola- le expliqué sin evitar contener mis lágrimas

-No digas eso, Sakura, nos tienes a todos nosotros, tus amigos, sé que sientes todo esto porque hace mucho que no tienes pareja, ¿verdad?, pues quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas, que tú no estas sola, tu nunca has estado sola….

…_**Tu nunca has estado sola, nunca…**_

-------

_-Tú nunca has estado sola, Sakura, siempre me has tenido a mí-_

_-No hagas esto, Sasuke, no quieres hacerlo-_

_-No decidas por mí- su aliento a alcohol se fundía poco a poco con el mío, y sentí como mis sentidos despertaban junto con su beso, no pude evitar abrazarlo y gemir ante el contacto de su pecho musculoso rozar conmigo, y no me di cuenta en que momento me sentó sobre un mueble y comenzó a besar con desesperación mi cuello:_

_-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Sasuke-kun- dije cortando el ambiente_

_- Haré lo que quiera, hoy eres mía-_

_-No estás bien, esto no está bien- le expliqué_

_-Esta noche nada me importa- me respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y guiándome hasta su auto, me puso el cinturón y avanzó a toda velocidad:_

_-No quiero que estés conmigo por lástima, Sasuke, llévame a casa- repliqué, _

_-Tú y yo sabemos que lo haces por compasión- _

_Haciendo caso omiso a mi súplica, detuvo el auto frente a su casa y me condujo en brazos hasta la entrada, donde intentó continuar lo inconcluso caminando conmigo, entre besos, para llegar a la habitación:_

_- Acompáñame esta noche, Sakura, no estarás sola- dijo rompiendo el vestido para dar paso a su boca, que me besaba con desesperación,- No olvidaré esta noche y tú tampoco- esa frase terminó por romper mi autocontrol, toda la conciencia que alguna vez tuve se desmoronó por completo al escuchar sus palabras y respondí a cada uno de sus impulsos, seguí besándolo con voracidad, mientras me despojaba de lo que me quedaba de ropa, quedé completamente en ropa interior ante él, por lo que quise igualar las condiciones, desabroché con lentitud los botones de su camisa y bajé sus pantalones quedando en evidencia su excitación, y revolví sus cabellos en espera que sus manos desabrocharan mi sostén, sentí su mirada lujuriosa sobre mí, jugó con mis pechos provocándome un placer incontenible, que fue el detonante de lo que vendría después, quitó mis bragas, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con sus bóxer:_

_-Has logrado quitar toda mi cordura-_

_-No estoy obligándote a nada,….aún- solté como última frase antes de sentir su miembro en mi intimidad, traspasándome limpiamente, provocando sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, a él pareció pasarle lo mismo, y una vez que me acostumbre a tenerlo dentro comenzó un lento vaivén que nos torturaba a ambos, la velocidad comenzó aumentar, y con ella, la intensidad de nuestros gemidos, y nuestra desesperación se vio recompensada cuando un indescriptible momento se apoderó de mis entrañas, dejando escapar en un grito el nombre del causante de mi placer, él por su parte, no tardó en terminar, cayendo los dos rendidos sobre su cama, abrazándome por la cintura antes de decir:_

_- No lo olvides, te quiero, y no estás sola_

--------

- Lo sé, Ino, es solo que…estoy algo confundida ahora- rompí en un llanto que contenía desde la mañana, y que solo ahora puedo descargar…lo recuerdo todo.., -Abrázame, te necesito , los necesito-

-¿Llamarás a Sasuke?, estaba preocupado- soltó de pronto mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-No, no quiero verlo ahora, no sé si tendré el valor de enfrentarlo alguna vez…, soy tan tonta- respondí sin mirarla a los ojos

-No llores, frentezota, no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes anoche, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con que tú sientes mucho más que una amistad por él- _y dio justo en el clavo_

-Yo no he dich….- traté de protestar, pero fui interrumpida

-Eres transparente, Sakura, pero tranquila, que no le contaré a nadie tu secreto-

-Lo que siento no está bien, no es correcto, él no sentirá jamás lo que yo siento por él, todo, todo esto, es un error-

-Yo creo que él siente lo mismo, por lo que tú me cuentas, por su interés en tu integridad, todo eso me dice que tú también le interesas, y más de lo que crees-

-Es imposible-

-¿Por qué?, si eres linda, inteligente, amorosa y te preocupas por él, ¿Por qué es imposible?-

-Tú no entiendes, él…, él es gay-

--------------------

Hola a todos, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero este capítulo me costó un poco, tenía algo así como dos versiones en mi cabeza sobre la continuación del fic, y no lograba decidir cuál sería la mejor, a pesar que no me convenció del todo el capítulo, me gusta el rumbo que va a tomar más adelante, espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios, críticas, o sugerencias para saber qué tal va la idea.

***La verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo responder los rewiews por mail, lo intenté y se me armó un tremendo lío, así que desde este capítulo trataré de hacerlo al final de la escena o al menos agradecerlos como lo haré ahora***

nekiitha7; JANY-UCHIHA; -o0Hana-Chan0o-; 07sakurita-Chan.; Nancy; Jesybert; sasuke9529; belex-chan; Prixychan; mikaritaxx!!; tsuki-chan; -Nuniita-; alichaSxS; Elvs-pro- sasusaku; Tsunade25; lupita-chan; Bongio; miitzu; sasusaku-G; Kunoichis-San; Sakura Daidouji; setsuna17; Sasha-san; ale; meeeli; JaDesAkUrInHa; ObsessiveTemporary; SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI; bereee; lailuchyz; ; Black Cronos; ale-cullen4; NEHEZ-UCHIHA; Kunoichis-San; edison; Trinity17; o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o; Hyuchiha-clan; LunaSuk-chan; 07sakurita-Chan.; Florciita-chan; ixmich; Akai Karura; setsuna17; Sakurass; rioko001; nhiithaa-chan; Kokoro- Yolin-chan; tsuki-airen; ssaku-chan!; Misaki; cari-sama; saRa; Uchiha Sakurahana; sasusaku y GAY?

Gracias a todos ustedes por decirme lo que piensan del fic y así darme ánimos para seguirlo…

** .xx  
**


	6. Escándalo

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Un cuerpo, una cama, una misma posición desde hace horas, un escándalo, y una mirada que denotaba terror…apenas siete días, una semana, solo una, separaba un impacto de otro.

Vio su vida en un segundo, ya no sentía sus extremidades y solo se sentía vivo por un leve cosquilleo que le recorría de pies a cabeza, un escalofrío.

Por un momento pensó que enloquecía, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, a lo que veía, al remolino de emociones que lo embargaban sin darle tregua:

**-Sorpresa**: -¡Pero cómo pudo suceder, es increíble! -

-**Negación**: -No, está claro que esto es una broma, es el día de los inocentes, ¿verdad?, esto no cierto.-

-**Enojo**: -Voy a matar al que se le haya ocurrido-

-**Resignación**: -Calma, mantén la calma, esto de seguro tiene solución.-

-**Miedo**: ¿Y si todos creen? ¿Y si no lo puedo arreglar?

-

-

-

-

-

Su larga y confusa reflexión consigo mismo se vio interrumpida abruptamente con la llegada de un huracán amarillo que gritó sin contemplación:

-¡Teme!-

-Dobe… ¿qué haces aquí?- la verdad no tenía intención de escuchar sus palabras, me imaginaba lo que venía, y no era nada agradable…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿No has leído periódicos, verdad?, ¿Tampoco has encendido la televisión?- estoy completamente seguro que solo ha venido a ver mi reacción, a reírse, y no le daré en el gusto.

-Sí-

-¿Y…no te pasa nada? ¿No quieres asesinar a nadie?- ok, me estaba sacando de quicio

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Tienes algo que confesar, dobe? ¿O algo de lo que arrepentirte?- mi mente reaccionó y relacionó inmediatamente al criminal.

-No en verdad, teme- respondió, pensando - o bueno, quizás sí,- mi cabeza ya explotaba, - me arrepiento totalmente de no haber tomado una foto de Sai y tú para haberla vendido a los reporteros del reportaje que no me arrepiento de haber grabado para la posterioridad-

Estoy realmente furioso, totalmente poseído por un instinto asesino sin precedentes contra este prospecto de amigo que figura para mí como el único responsable del desgraciado reportaje, que con tan solo sus siete minutos de duración fue capaz de destrozar mi cordura y con ella, todos mis planes y esfuerzos.

-

-

-

-

-

"_Los rumores son claros, Sasuke Uchiha, el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón, y el elegido como mejor jugador en cinco oportunidades, sería homosexual, lo que explicaría su extraña indiferencia hacia todas las mujeres._

_Fuentes cercanas al también modelo afirman haberlo visto en situaciones extrañas con otros hombres, mientras un grupo de chicas pertenecientes a su fans club alega la falta de atención del futbolista. Aquí, parte de sus declaraciones:_

_-¿Cree usted que Sasuke es homosexual?- preguntó la periodista a una silueta de mujer que aparecía como una sombra en la pantalla_

_- Yo sé que el es…gay- la chica no aguantaba las lágrimas _

_-¿Lo ha visto en alguna situación extraña?-_

_-No…en vivo y en directo no, pero yo sé de gente que lo ha visto, es muy duro, ¿sabe?, él era lo máximo para mí…¿Por qué los mejores son gays?- gritó finalmente, estallando en llanto._

_Ahí lo tienen, queridos televidentes, seguiremos investigando para ampliar la información, y, por supuesto conseguir la declaración de Uchiha Sasuke, para que explique la más escandalosa salida de closet que jamás habíamos esperado. Hasta pronto." _

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- él es el único que pudo haber declarado verme con otro hombre, no lo voy a dejar escapar esta vez

-Teme, yo…- su titubeo solo incrementaba mis deseos de venganza, - Yo no sabía que era para televisión, de verdad…- intentaba explicar en vano, - Me habló una chica muy bonita, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era periodista?- dijo sentándose, - Finalmente se supo…nunca pensé que sería así de importante-

-Esto no tenía que suceder, dobe, sepultará mi carrera y todos mis esfuerzos- me resigné, tengo que solucionar el problema y luego me encargaré de Naruto.

-¿De qué esfuerzos hablas?, teme, tarde o temprano se enterarían, era solo una bomba de tiempo, solo espero que no divulguen fotos tuyas con alguien…sería, mmm, algo, asqueroso-

-Vete, Naruto, quiero estar solo-

-Te quiero acompañar, sé que esto te afecta-

-¿Quieres que me involucren contigo, también?, es lo más probable, estás aquí todo el tiempo, no sé, quédate bajo tu propio riesgo-

-Adiós, Sasuke, mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento….si es que sigues vivo- el susto sirvió, salió como un relámpago de mi casa.

-Solo no hables con periodistas, no hables con nadie que no conozcas, mejor- le grité

-

-

-

-

-

Tienes la culpa de todo esto Sakura Haruno, como me arrepiento de haber confiado que "otro" mantuviera su boca cerrada, nunca debí permitir que mis emociones me afectaran… esto no estaría pasando si te hubieras reprimido.

Y pensar que todo esto fue solo un malentendido, una maldita excusa para evitar quedar expuesto a algo que en algún momento consideré peor. ¡Dios!. ¿Cómo arreglar todo este lío? Y pensar que comenzó hace más de 4 años.

Me gustaba Sakura, me gustaba de verdad, e irme fue la mejor forma de alejarme de ese sentimiento tan molesto, ella era diferente conmigo, a pesar que tuvo su época como seguidora, ella cambió su actitud cuando me conoció de verdad, era muy divertido hablar o discutir con ella, y a pesar que sabía sus sentimientos cuando me los repitió en el aeropuerto, opté por despreciarlos para no hacerla sufrir, por un lado, y por otro, para demostrarme a mí mismo que podía rechazarla sin sentir remordimiento.

Pasado un tiempo con el dobe pensé que había logrado mi cometido, ya no era parte de mis pensamientos, claro, hasta la llegada de cierto individuo que cambió todo: llegó como refuerzo al plantel, lo conocíamos, íbamos a la misma clase en mi antigua ciudad, pero no sabía mucho de él, su vida me era indiferente, para mí, Sai, solo era un tipo rarito. Conversábamos algunas veces, y fue en una de esas pláticas que comenzó a contarme de cómo seguía todo en Konoha, el dobe se fue, y como seguía levemente interesado en sus palabras, decidí invitarlo a tomar cerveza a mi casa, ese fue el comienzo del fin…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_-¡Wow, Uchiha!, veo que te pagan muy bien- comentó impresionado al llegar_

_-Hmph, pasa, si quieres enciende la televisión para ver el partido- le respondí despreocupado_

_- ¿Recuerdas al imbécil de Asuma?- dijo solo para no quedarse callado_

_-Hmph, si, algo, el profesor, ¿Qué paso con él?- me senté y le pasé una lata, mientras se escuchaba el ruido del partido._

_- Se casó con Kurenai, todos fueron a su boda-_

_-¿Todo Konoha?-_

_-Si. ¿De quién quieres saber? ¿Cuál es la persona que te interesa?-_

_-Nadie en especial. Solo quería saber de la ciudad. ¿No hay nadie interesante allá? ¿Sigue igual de desierto?-_

_-No ha llegado nadie nuevo, pero hay muchas chicas bonitas, no sé, como Haruno Sakura, por ejemplo- traté de no interesarme, y siguió, - Quiero traerla-_

_- ¿Es algo tuyo?- a estas alturas ya me impacientaba_

_-¿Te importa, Uchiha?, Yo pensaba que nadie te interesaba- la rabia me cegó y no me di cuenta lo mucho que había batido la lata, y al abrirla explotó sobre mi polera, me iba de la habitación para cambiarme, cuando el imbécil continúo:_

_-Solo la quiero para que me complazca, todos lo necesitamos, ¿no?-_

_Fue ahí cuando enfurecí, le golpeé la cara y él me respondió al instante, en el camino, tomé la mesa de centro para defenderme y pegarle, y aún así seguía hablando:_

_-Haruno ¿eh?, ¿te interesa?, ahora ella es mía-_

_-¡Desgraciado! Te las buscaste- le estampé la mesa nuevamente, pero esta vez, algo salió mal y tropecé sobre él, momento que aprovechó para darme un cabezazo, que me dejó semi inconsciente:_

_-Terminaré lo que empezamos- dijo tirándose sobre mí nuevamente, le agarré el cuello, pero un ruido me interrumpió, vi a Naruto en el marco de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer:_

_-Dobe…esto…- _

-

-

-

-

-

-

¿Cómo explicarle todo el enredo? Solo dejé que se fuera, pensaba que se le olvidaría o algo, pero no sucedió, me lo repitió el día siguiente y el siguiente, de Sai no supe nunca más, no se presentó a jugar otra vez y no pudo decirle al dobe lo equivocado que estaba, eso sirvió para mí en ese instante, si le negaba su idea, me vería en la obligación de contarle mis sentimientos por ella, además esta pose de homosexual no me incomodaba con Naruto, ya no me presentaría más chicas ni fans, tenía su lado positivo. Con Sakura tampoco me importo, al comienzo me incomodó que lo creyera, pero así estaba bastante bien, era la mejor forma de acercarme a ella sin que volviera a ser una molesta fans.

Pero una cosa es que lo crea ellos, y otra muy distinta, es que lo crean miles de personas.

En solo unas pocas horas me han llamado más de 10 programas y revistas distintas para confesarme, lo supe por la grabadora, porque hoy no debo aparecer en ningún sitio, ni siquiera debo contestar el teléfono

En la noche llegó Naruto a traerme comida:

-Hola teme. ¿Qué tal te han tratado los medios?-

-No han dejado de llamar, desconecté el teléfono-

-Eso explica mucho… ¿no ha venido nadie importante?, ¿Saku-chan, por ejemplo?- Sakura, después de ser mi mejor amiga, ya no aparece por aquí, después de todo lo que me costó recuperar su confianza y lograr una amistad, soportar estoico las ganas de besarla cada vez que me hacía un puchero o aparecía en ropa interior o en pijama, la misma mujer que conozco de pies a cabeza, ya no se aparece. Es que ya ni contesta su teléfono, parece que ya ni siquiera vive en el mismo sitio. Pareciera que se la tragó la tierra.

-No, nadie-

-Pensé que había vuelto de su viaje, fue a Konoha- mencionó, - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué se enojaron?-

-Que yo sepa no estamos enojados, ella desapareció, ella no me ha llamado y parece que ella es la que no me quiere ver-

-No es su culpa, teme, tú la proteges demasiado, no le das respiro, sino fueras gay yo creería que sientes algo por ella- Casi me atraganto con la comida.

-No la protejo, es mi amiga.- le intenté explicar, pero él no cesaba de preguntar

-¿Entonces por qué le espantas a todos los chicos?- me apuntó con el tenedor

-Quita eso. Yo no espanto a nadie-

-¿Amenazar de muerte a quien se le acerque no es una forma de espanto de pretendientes?- es irritante

-No le espanto a nadie, solo les advierto las formas en que pueden morir si le hacen daño-

-Y si la tocan, la abrazan o piensen en ella, ¿verdad?-

-Deja la conversación, me estoy aburriendo- por un momento calló, quizá por la cara de odio con que lo miré, pero el silencio no duro demasiado, la intriga le carcomía y parecía que quería llegar al fondo de todo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que haga su vida?, el día de la fiesta por poco y la das por desaparecida ante los medios-

-No es cierto, desapareció, me preocupé, punto- tiene razón, ese día fue de locos, pero no se lo reconocería, no lo dejaré ganar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Los reporteros no me dejaban en paz, preguntaban sin parar, y pude apartarlos solo unos minutos cuando fueron expulsados del lugar de la fiesta, busqué a Sakura con la mirada, y al no encontrarla fui a la mesa de Naruto:_

_-Hinata, ¿Has visto a Sakura?- le susurré_

_-No, no la he visto en toda la noche, pensé que estaba contigo, ¿Pasa algo?-_

_-No, no te preocupes, iré a buscar a seguridad- traté de no incomodarla_

_-Avísame sino la encuentras- le asentí y partí, pregunté a cada guardia que encontré, seguí consultando a mis más cercanos, y finalmente, producto de mi desesperación, a cada ser vivo que se me cruzara, ella no es de las que se desaparece así como así, y pensé en cualquier desgracia, moví a todo el personal, llamé a la policía, parecía un verdadero loco, pero la única conclusión a la que llegaron fue que se había ido sin avisar._

_Me decepcioné, de Sakura por abandonarme, y de mí mismo por no controlar mis emociones, caminé hacia un bar, entré a un baño, me desarreglé el cabello, me aflojé la corbata y partí a pedir una copa, no estaba borracho, apenas iba por mi tercer vaso cuando la veo_

_-Sakura…-_

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada más?- está claro que no va a dejar el tema, - A decir verdad , y ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto en otra actitud extraña además de la de Sai- iba en el jardín cuando decidí decirle la verdad:

-No soy gay- la impresión causó su caída

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Por fin actualicé, pero hubo tantos contratiempos que no pude evitar demorar, espero que les guste el capi, al fin se supo todo lo que piensa Sasuke, pero todavía queda mucho que revelar y saber….

Comentarios¿?, Críticas¿?

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron rewiews en el capítulo anterior, no alcancé a nombrarlos por falta de tiempo y por subir más rápido el capítulo :P


	7. Cambios

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es propiedad mía y solo lo hago por mera entretención

-

-

-

-

-

-

Si este viaje no me relajaba, nada lo iba a hacer…Llevo tres días de vuelta en Konoha, y, a pesar de las insistencias de Ino y de mi madre, que cree que he venido de vacaciones, han logrado sacarme del estado emocional en que me encuentro ni de mi casa, en la que estoy refugiada.

Es que hace tres días un pequeño desahogo con la cerda, me costó muy, pero muy caro:

-

-

-

-

-

_- ¿Viste la televisión, cerda?- pregunté con toda inocencia luego de enterarme que un reportaje había puesto fin a un secreto que jamás debió ser revelado…_

_-No, ¿Pasaron algo interesante?- ni siquiera me miró, estaba muy nerviosa._

_- Nada- dije sin mucha importancia…, - Solo que…- intenté contenerme, - ¡¡¡Sólo que ahora todos saben el secreto de Sasuke!!! - grité, - ¿No tienes nada que ver en esto, cerda?- para estas alturas mi rostro ya debe parecer el de una psicópata_

_- Yo, yo, ¿qué tendría que saber yo?, nada, nada- su voz lenta y suave me decía todo lo contrario_

_- ¡¡Todo!! yo sé que fuiste tú, ¡Confiésate!- _

_- Sakura, tú, yo, tú sabes que no puedo contenerme, era demasiado para mí- suspiró, - Tú sabes lo mucho que yo adoro a Uchiha, no pude evitar contarlo a todos, yo solo lo comenté con algunos amigos-_

_-¡Claro, con algunos de tus amigos periodistas, verdad!- mi enojo ya sobrepasaba límites_

_-¡Dios, Sakura!, no te preocupes tanto, ¿En qué puede afectarte a ti?-_

_- Soy su amiga, me pidió que no lo divulgara, y le fallé- _

_-No creo que hayas sido la única que lo sabía, ¿verdad?, tranquilízate-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mi vida desde entonces tomo un rumbo extraño, pensé que me pasaría la vida detrás de Sasuke, y sucede todo lo contrario, estoy escapando de él, sé que el testigo que aparece en el reportaje es Naruto, pero de no ser por mí, Ino no habría dado la primicia a los medios.

Me siento tan culpable, confió en mí, es mi mejor amigo y lo decepcioné, ahora ni siquiera puede salir de su casa, y todo es mi culpa.

-

-

-

-

-

-Vamos, Sakura, hija, levántate- una vez más, mi madre intenta sacarme,

-Sé que estás de vacaciones y quieres descansar, pero, no vienes seguido a Konoha, ¿Por qué no vas a la feria?-

-Está bien, mamá, voy a buscar a Ino y saldremos-

Ino aprovechó nuestro viaje para visitar a su familia, que vive aquí también, tal como yo, no tiene tiempo para regresar a menudo.

Avancé a paso lento y despreocupado, aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para reflexionar, me tomé dos semanas, aduciendo a una grave enfermedad contagiosa. Justo en la esquina, un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, corrí desesperada al reconocer la voz de mi amiga, entré a su casa y la vi correr, a tropiezos al salón, para apagar la televisión. La miré extrañada, y ella simuló tranquilidad:

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Qué pasó, cerda?, me asustaste, tu grito se sintió desde mi casa-

-No seas exagerada, frentona, solo se me cayó algo en el pie, es todo-

- Ya debía imaginarme que era algo estúpido-

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu presencia en mi hogar?, creí que no saldrías de tu hibernación hasta dos semanas más-

-Mi madre insiste en que salga a despejarme, ¿Me acompañas a la feria?-

-Por supuesto, frentezota, subo a cambiarme y paseamos-

Sabía que le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, así que caminé directo hacia la televisión, pero no pude siquiera ver una escena, cuando el cuerpo de Ino se abalanzó sobre el artefacto impidiendo mi visión.

-¿Qué te pasa cerda, te has vuelto loca? –

-No pasa nada, solo no quiero que veas esta televisión, está mala-

-Yo la veo bien, pero ya que insistes, iré a ver a la de tu habitación-

- Esa también está mala-

-¿Qué hay en la televisión, Ino? ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?, ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que te comportes así?- OK, siempre supe que la cerda era algo loca, pero jamás había llegado a este extremo., - Sal de ahí, déjame ver-

-Tú lo pediste Sakura, yo solo trataba de protegerte-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_-Una vez más repetimos la tierna conferencia de prensa que emitió el futbolista y modelo, Sasuke Uchiha, quien, luego de un confuso incidente, y un reportaje, fue tachado de homosexual.-_

_-Aquí lo vemos como entra acompañado de su novia a explicar y aclarar lo sucedido, es increíble lo que pueden hacer los espacios televisivos por ganar audiencia, ¿no?-_

_-La verdades que este rumor llegó muy lejos, creo que se le deben pedir disculpas públicas a este jugador que demostró frente a todos que de gay, no tiene nada-_

_-Toda la razón-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-Se estaban besando, ese Uchiha se estaba besando con esa modelo-

-Sakura, cálmate, antes que todo debes aclarar todo esto con él, no sabes si lo hizo solo por aparentar-

- No, Ino, yo conozco, o creía conocer a ese maldito, y jamás, créeme, jamás lo vi así con nadie, y yo soy la que pasaba más tiempo con él- mi culpa se transformó rápidamente en una furia incontrolable que no era capaz de suprimir.

-Sakura, pero…-

-Sakura, nada, Ino, ese infeliz me engañó, se rió de mí, festinó conmigo, y, claro, yo preocupándome por él, sintiéndome culpable- mi sarcasmo era evidente, es una situación que me supera, nunca me habría esperado algo así.

- Tranquilízate, respira- Ino no sabía que hacer, yo era solo una loca en ese instante.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Ino, no sabes todo lo que sufrí, pensando que el era gay, no sabes toda la vergüenza que me da ahora al imaginar todo lo que se divertía a costa mía, Ino, yo confiaba en él, y ahora solo pienso en lo mucho que gozaba de mi ingenuidad- mi llanto desconsolado no tardó en aparecer, y me sentía débil, destrozada, totalmente destruida.

-No creo que sea así, Saku, yo creo en su preocupación, yo notaba su cariño hacia ti.-

-No es cariño, es lástima, el no me quiere, siente compasión, yo lo dejé entrar en mi vida, lo dejé entrar a mi casa. ¡Cómo debe haber disfrutado verme hacer el ridículo!, cuando le abría en pijama, en ropa interior, cuando sudaba haciendo ejercicio. ¡Esa era mi intimidad, era mi espacio, mi mundo, y él se aprovechó de todo!-

- Yo te entiendo, te comprendo absolutamente, pero creo que debes escucharlo, ¡No puede ser que todo este tiempo haya estado actuando!- dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello, ¡hace tanto tiempo que no sufrí así!

La tarde fue un desastre, solo lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Ino trataba de calmarme, tenía tanta rabia, tanta pena, que creía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero el cansancio me venció, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Creo que sí, ya me he desahogado- le dije sonriendo

-Seguro que sí, te traje un té-

-Gracias, Ino, no sé qué haría de no ser por ti-

-Lo sé, sin mí no eres nada frentezota- respondió con aires de superioridad

-Se me olvidaba por qué no debía alabarte-

Los días que vinieron solo sirvieron para acumular rabia, desprecio y odio, la imagen de Sasuke besándose apasionadamente con esa mujer no me dejaban en paz, me seguían, y nublaban mi mente, mi estadía, por lo tanto, no fue muy agradable, y pese a los esfuerzos de mi familia y amigos, mi estado de ánimo, no cambiaba en lo absoluto, mi ex mejor amigo no dejaba de telefonear a mi celular, jamás le contesté.

Decidí que esto era solo una advertencia, una señal del destino para cambiar, para emprender otro camino, lejos de Sasuke y su engaño, lejos de todo lo que me dañaba. Decidí que era momento de regresar, estando aquí no ganaba nada, debía continuar con mi vida normal, él no debía ser un motivo para alejarme de mi sueño de ser doctora, ese era el rumbo a seguir a futuro.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Estás segura de querer regresar?-

-Completamente, ¿irás conmigo?-

- Sí, pero sabes que tendrás que enfrentar al innombrable, ¿verdad?-

-No necesariamente-

-Sabe dónde vives, dónde estudias, dónde vas en tus ratos libres, tarde o temprano te encontrará.-

-Eso puede arreglarse- tenía tan clara esta idea en mi mente, todo tan calculado para empezar desde cero.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Me cambiaré de casa, ya tengo arrendado un nuevo apartamento, y de sede, ya hice los trámites para irme a una que está a un par de kilómetros del centro-

-¿Crees que funcionará?-

- No lo sé, pero al menos debo intentarlo, él estará muy ocupado con su novia y la prensa, para buscarme a mí, además, pedí a la universidad confidencialidad, les conté una historia muy convincente de por qué nadie debe saber de mi presencia ahí-

- Veo que ya estás decidida, no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, pero te prometo que este secreto si que lo guardaré, nadie, ni siquiera Hinata o Naruto sabrán de tu paradero.-

- De verdad te lo agradezco, solo espero estar sola un mes, hasta que esté lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentarlo.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y así pasaron las semanas y meses de mi desaparición absoluta, sabía, por la cerda, que el Uchiha me buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra, y que Hinata estaba tan preocupada, que tuvo que contarle para que no fuera a la policía, pero que me encubriría.

En todo este tiempo sentí la necesidad de cambiarlo todo con mi vida, empezando con mi aspecto, bajé muchos kilos durante mi _decaimiento psicológico _, y traté de compensarlo para volver a una imagen saludable, me deje crecer mi cabello, comencé a arreglarme, maquillarme, vestirme bien, y todo se transformó, tenía nuevos amigos, muchos pretendientes, y comenzaba poco a poco a ser feliz nuevamente, aunque nunca dejé de pensar en Sasuke, mal que mal, seguía enamorada de él…

Seguía en la universidad, en la que me iba muy bien por cierto, y pasé fácilmente a mi sexto año de medicina, el penúltimo, en el que por fin practicaría oficialmente todo lo aprendido en mis años anteriores. Hoy me darían el lugar al que tendría que debía presentarme. Con mucha confianza me dirigí a la oficina de la decana de medicina, Tsunade, al escuchar mi nombre por altoparlante

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Aquí tienes, revisa el sobre, y firma aquí para empezar, recuerda que es un trabajo remunerado al que debes asistir de lunes a viernes en el horario que se te indica, y en el que serás evaluada cada semestre-

Abrí con cuidado y mucha emoción el sobre, pero mi rostro se desconfiguró al leer el sitio: _Tokio Verdy _, ¡el equipo de Naruto y el Uchiha!, aquí debía haber un error.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Puede revisar el nombre del sitio, por favor?-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- dijo leyéndolo, -Todo está correcto, - señaló

-¿Un equipo de fútbol?-

-Los equipos necesitan un médico, Sakura-

-No quiero estar ahí, ¿No hay posibilidad de cambio?-

-Es para todos igual, te tocó ese trabajo, asistes a él, ¡Sin quejas!, es todo-

**Ahora sí, mi vida es un desastre **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, sé que me han pedido en sus reviews que me demore menos, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo, he estado muy ocupada, es mi último año de cole y me han tenido de cabeza estudiando como jamás lo había hecho, pero nunca olvido el fic, y cada vez que tenía tiempo revisaba reviews, pero no podía escribir, veía la página en Word y no sabía como empezar y ordenar mis ideas… pero ya estoy aquí.

De verdad, perdón por no responder sus comentarios, ya que es tardísimo y no alcanzo, pero siempre los tengo en cuenta y agradezco el tener más de 150 reviews, porque jamás imaginé tener tantos. De verdad, gracias.

Sigan comentando :D


	8. Metamorfosis

-

-

-

-

Eso realmente fue inesperado…Sabía que de alguna u otra forma debía reencontrarme con mi "amigo", pero ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginé que esa aproximación sería sucesiva, es decir, lo vería todos los días, en el camerino, después del entrenamiento, quizá hasta sin polera…

-

-

Aunque costara reconocerlo no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia, ¿habrá cambiado en todos estos meses?, ¿Seguirá con la misma chica?

Con solo recordar esa situación mi sangre hervía.

-

-

-

-

-Y, a pesar de todo lo que pude decirle, ella se negó a cambiar mi práctica- Una vez que llegué a mi departamento, llamé a Ino para comentarle mi situación, debía volver a mi antigua vida, a mi antigua casa para poder ocupar mi lugar en el equipo.

-

-

-

-

-Bueno, entonces no te quedará otra que retornar al centro de la ciudad, ¿no?- su tranquilidad casi me descoloca, no le tomó importancia al tema de fondo, **Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

-Así es, ya hablé con la arrendataria y volveré a mi apartamento este lunes, pero Ino, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?- necesitaba encontrar consuelo y alivio en sus palabras y su calma no me ayudaba mucho, solo me alteraba más.

-

-

-

-

-Sí, si lo sé, te encontrarás con Uchiha-sexy-kun, tendrás que enfrentarlo y decirle que te fuiste porque no soportaste que fuera gay y que no estuviera contigo, ¿ cierto?- ok, sus palabras son mucho peores, _dice la verdad_, y a juzgar por su expresión ella se dio cuenta también, pero no respondió como esperaba, -¿Y eso no era obvio?, despierta frontuda, lo evitaste por seis meses, cuando pensaste hacerlo solo uno, te alejaste de tu familia y amigos para no acercártele y todo sin tener una sola razón concreta porque nunca te atreviste a hablar con él, vamos Sakura, esto no era como lo pensaste, pero ya era hora-

-

-

-

- Tienes razón, cerda, siempre la tuviste, además, si pude librarme de él por seis meses, ¿por qué no hacerlo durante otros seis más? Pensaré positivo, ¿Puede estar lesionado, no?, puede haberse cambiado de club, pudo haber tenido un accidente…- _Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, la cara de la cerda refuerza mi teoría_-…puede haber perdido la memoria, caer en una máquina del tiempo…

-

-

-

-¡Detente Sakura!, jajajaja, ya basta de esas ridículas ideas, ¿Qué no tienes televisión?, claro que sigue jugando, tuvo una lesión hace cuatro meses, pero se recuperó, ya no es el capitán, pero el equipo aún depende de él, de su talento, de su cuerpo, de sus músculos, de su cara, de sus ojos, de sus labios, ay de sus labios…- me dijo, casi pude verla sobre una nube, rodeada de corazones grandes y pequeños, con una imagen de él como fondo.

-

-

-

-Ahora yo te pido que te detengas, p-o-r-f-a-v-o-r –le respondí casi deletreándole la última palabra para que saliera del trance en el que estaba sumergida, - te recuerdo, como siempre te recuerdo, que tienes un novio, al que no creo que le guste que tu fantasees con un jugador de fútbol.-

-

-

-

- Ja-ja-ja- nótese su tono sarcástico, - parece que hay alguien celosa al lado mío, puedo sentir la rabia que me rodea- exclamó riendo.

-

-

-

-Eso no es cierto, ¿tú aún piensas que estoy enamorada de él?, ¿crees que no pude conocer a nadie más en este tiempo?- no lo niego, traté de sacar mis mejores dotes de actriz para la ocasión, no quiero que ella piense que aún muero por él, y no es que aún muera por él, pero necesito que ella esté segura de aquello.

-

-

-

-No solo lo creo, estoy convencida, frentezota, que tú aún lo amas, dudo que seis meses hayan sido suficientes para sacarlo de tu corazón, sobre todo si no lo has visto en todo ese tiempo – ella tiene toda la razón, aunque espero conservar aún mucha rabia para enfrentarlo y no caer rendida a sus pies nuevamente-

-

-

-

-Estás muy equivocada- mentí, - estoy preocupada al verlo de nuevo, sí, pero no por lo que piensas, cerda, yo quiero mentirle cerda, quiero que sepa que ya no es importante en mi vida, que simplemente nuestra relación de amistad se enfrió y que la indiferencia es ahora lo que prima entre los dos, estoy realmente preocupada porque quiero ser con él como soy con todos mis conocidos y no estallar en insultos cuando lo tenga en frente- mi tono de voz se fue elevando a medida que avanzaba el discurso, y esta vez, mi amiga si me tomó en serio, si hasta yo me autoconvencí.

-

-

-

-Está bien, Sakura, te creo, es verdad que ese pedazo de hombre, atlético, simp...- traté, a través de mi rostro, indicarle que aquello no era productivo,- emmm, que Sasuke te hizo mucho daño y eso no es fácil de perdonar- concluyó, - Bien , Sakura, te deseo mucha suerte mañana, y por favor, no le rompas la cara, no es tanto por él, pero hay tantas que podrían asesinarte- dijo cerrando la puerta, evitando el zapatazo que rebotó en la madera.

-

-

--------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

Y hoy es el día, no pude dormir muy bien pensando en cómo debía enfrentarlo, qué debía decirle, si debía decirle algo, en realidad, pero aún así, me levanté temprano, no podía dar una mala impresión mi primer día, después de todo, mi jefe no es Sasuke. Me bañé con rapidez, y me vestí con ropa cómoda, unos jeans gastados, un sweater rosa pálido y tacones, tenía que ser bastante recatada de todas formas, no pretendía presentarme de mini falda en un entrenamiento de fútbol masculino. Tomé el autobús y emprendí el camino que me llevaría hacia él.

-

-

-

-Buenos días, usted debe ser Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?, la estábamos esperando- me saludó una mujer amablemente apenas me asomé por las oficinas, - Deme sus datos y le indicaré el camino-, respondí todo mecánicamente, mientras contemplaba los alrededores, si las oficinas eran elegantes y lujosas no me imagino cómo serán las canchas y los implementos deportivos de este lugar.

-

-

-

-Todo en orden, debes ir a la cancha número uno y hablar con el técnico para que te indique tus funciones, buena suerte- me indicó el camino con una sonrisa y caminé rápidamente, estaba realmente ansiosa, a lo del Uchiha había que sumarle la presión de mi práctica profesional.

-

-

-

-¡Sakura Haruno!- gritó alguien espantándome, - me informaron que vienes a realizar tu práctica aquí, llegas en muy buen momento, el médico oficial renunció y solo hay paramédicos y un kinésiologo que asisten solo a partidos oficiales, así que, en realidad, dependo de ti por todo este mes. Pues bien, todas las prácticas las realizamos en esta cancha a menos que haya eliminatorias, por lo que debes presentarte todos los días aquí y acomodarte en la oficina que tienes en aquella esquina, allí recibirás a los jugadores para chequeos diarios y para alguna lesión que puedan presentar durante el entrenamiento. Aún no han llegado, pero no demorarán demasiado, así que alístate.-

-

-

-

La sala que me asignaron era espaciosa y completamente equipada con los implementos médicos necesarios para los jugadores, así que mi trabajo no sería complicado. Minutos después, los jugadores comenzaron a llegar. No fue una tarea difícil, todos fueron muy caballeros y no significaron ningún problema.

-

-

-

- Todo en orden, ya puedes regresar a la cancha- le dije sonriendo, al que pensé era el último jugador que revisaba.

-

-

-

-

-Gracias, Doctora Haruno, nos vemos- se despidió guiñando un ojo. Definitivamente este iba a ser un trabajo interesante.

-

-

-

Cuando me senté a escribir los reportes se escucharon las voces de un par de jugadores más, pero acompañados de flashes, y gritos desesperados, obviamente, era él. Golpearon la puerta y mi corazón se sobresaltó. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y cerrando los ojos esperé que entrara:

-

-

-

-

-¡Sakura-chan, dattebayo! ¿Eres tú?- Naruto se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente contra sí.

-

-

-

-

-Sí, sí , Naruto, ¿ha pasado tiempo, no?- le respondí con esfuerzo, - ¿me puedes soltar un poco para respirar?- pregunté riendo

-

-

-

-

- Sí, lo siento- me soltó rápidamente y colocó sus manos tras su cabeza, - ¿Dónde has estado, Saku-chan? Hina-chan me contó que estabas bien, pero yo no lo creería hasta verte yo mismo, incluso ayude al teme a buscarte por la ciudad el primer mes, íbamos a tu departamento, pero ya estaba vacío y en la universidad te negaban, fuimos a Konoha, pero ya te habías ido. ¿Qué pasó, Saku-chan?-

-

-

-

-

-emm, solo quería estar sola, Naruto, no quería preocupar a nadie, yo tampoco pensé alejarme tanto tiempo, pero después de lo que pasó con Sasuke estaba lo bastante furiosa como para no querer verlo más, su engaño realmente me dolió, y bueno, allá pude estudiar y despejarme, lo pasé muy bien, a pesar que los echaba de menos, solo hablaba con Ino, en fin, necesitaba borrarme – evidentemente me había emocionado al verlo y él lo notó.

-

-

-

-

- No te preocupes Saku-chan, no entiendo muy bien todo, pero eres mi amiga y si alejarte te sirvió, entonces está bien- su cara seria me sorprendió y, esta vez le abracé yo.

-

-

-

-

-Naruto, debes irte a la práctica, hablaremos ya más tarde- dije secando mis lágrimas. Le revisé y salió de la sala con su común entusiasmo para volver nuevamente a abrazarme de vuelta.

-

-

-

-

La puerta se abrió nuevamente mientras anotaba los registros en el computador.

-

-

-

-¿Qué se te olvidó ahora, Naruto?- sin quitar la vista del pc, le entregué los papeles que debía llevarse.

-

-

-

-Si quieres se los llevo, pero después que me revises, Sa-ku-ra- Su tono de voz no era el mismo que empleaba conmigo meses atrás, pero era evidente que la persona de la que provenía era Sasuke.

-

-

-

-Por supuesto, Sr Uchiha, tome asiento- contuve mi nerviosismo y lo cubrí con una máscara de frialdad y un tono neutro.

-

-

-

- Que extraño, no era así como me tratabas hace tiempo, es más, creo que nuestra relación era bastante más cercana de lo que parecía- no creo que se refiera a "aquello", pues se supone que él estaba lo suficientemente borracho ese día como para recordarlo, pero aún así me hizo ruborizar-

-

-

-

-

- No sé a qué puedas referirte, Sasuke, realmente no lo sé, pero hoy no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de asuntos privados, y en realidad no sé si ese momento llegue alguna vez- respondí mientras se quitaba el polerón y la polera que lo cubría.

-

-

-

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo, Sa-ku-ra, toda la razón, este lugar está hecho para cosas mucho más interesantes que para hablar, ¿no?- No sé que habrá pasado con el antiguo Sasuke, pero éste no es ni la sombra de aquel, ese hablar seductor no correspondía para nada a mi supuesto homosexual amigo.

-

-

-

-No sé qué pretendes con esa pose, Uchiha, pero hasta donde yo sabía, esa clase de frases no las utilizabas, digamos, con mujeres y la revisión es superficial, así que ponte la ropa- no me dejaría llevar por sus palabras ni por su cuerpo, éste no era mi amigo, al que yo quería y al que alguna vez amé, al parecer, éste nunca había existido, solo era una invención de su persona para engañarme.

-

-

-

-

- Parece que estás malentendiendo las cosas una vez más, Sa-ku-ra, lee mi expediente, necesito atención especial, no estoy intentando seducirte…-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, -…todavía…- dicho esto se sentó sobre la camilla, dejándome completamente paralizada y sorprendida, su aroma masculino se había esparcido por la habitación y ahora era para mí, una sustancia embriagadora que solo me hacía querer acercarme a él. La sonrisa en su rostro me sacó de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a él de forma instantánea y a paso firme.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Complicada?- me preguntó cuando maldecía a la jeringa, que, por mi escasa puntería en estos instantes, no me cuadraba con el envase. – No sabía lo nerviosa que puedo hacerte sentir, ¿te ayudo?- a estas alturas sospechaba de todas las palabras que salían de su boca y más aún si las decía en ese tono tan….pertubador.

-

-

-

-

-No creo que sea una buena idea, tal vez saques el frasco "equivocado", es peligroso dejar a una persona con un cerebro tan reducido a cargo de estas labores. Pienso que sería un error de mi parte tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, o, en este caso, confiar dos veces en la misma persona- esta vez me había pasado, se supone que debía controlarme, este era un ataque directo que jamás pensé que saldría de mi boca en estas circunstancias.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Qué es lo que te afectó más? ¿Que no haya sido homosexual o que esté con otra mujer?, Sa-ku-ra- ouch, golpe bajo, no me lo esperé, debía esperarme cualquier cosa desde ahora.

-

-

-

-

- En realidad, ninguna de las dos, claro en un principio no negaré que me sentí ofendida por tu engaño, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que esto solo corresponde a la relación que debíamos tener siendo tú un famoso mujeriego oportunista y yo solo una humilde estudiante, esa es la imagen que representamos y que a la larga me he dado cuenta que es la que en verdad nos rige- terminé emocionada, dándole la inyección que debía.

-

-

-

-

- ¿En verdad crees eso?- se rió suavemente, - Te has vuelto una completa amargada- su melodiosa voz pudo, por un momento, calmar mi ansiedad, parecía que, por un segundo, el antiguo Sasuke había vuelto.

-

-

-

-

-Yo no soy ninguna amargada, tú eres un idiota desquiciado y bipolar-

-

-

-

-

-Y tú una molesta parlanchina-

-

-

-

-

-Eres un inmaduro y…y…y un mujeriego, y una muy mala persona-

-

-

-

-

- No voy a seguir disparando ofensas, menos contra una de mis más acérrimas fans, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo tranquilamente estirando su mano, esto se salía de control.

-

-

-

-

-¿A quién le llamas fans?, eres tú el que se acerca a mí más de lo necesario- respondí molesta y avergonzada a la vez.

-

-

-

-

-Me vas a negar que rogaste este trabajo para estar cerca de mí, ya que no soportaste la distancia- habló, como entonando un poema, mi cara estaba completamente roja y mi furia podía sentirse kilómetros a la redonda.

-

-

-

-

-Oh, no sabes cuánto lo rogué, me has descubierto, Sasuke, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres imprescindible en mi vida, lo eres todo para mí, ¿contento?- el sarcasmo fluyó sin que pudiera contenerlo, - Ahora, ¿puedes quedarte quieto para colocar las vendas y terminar con esto de una vez?-

-

-

-

-

-Voy a pensarlo, Sa-ku-ra- de pronto, sin que yo me diera cuenta su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y sus manos sobre mis hombros, - muy bien, házlo- debo reconocer que estaba nerviosa, tomé las vendas y cuidadosamente las ceñía a su musculoso cuerpo, me costaba, y mucho, era difícil y hasta contradictorio, pero era irresistible, así que poca resistencia pude poner cuando me abrazó delicadamente y su rostro se fue acercando al mío, tampoco lo detuve cuando me arrastró hacia una pared, ni tampoco cuando sus manos llegaron a mi espalda, acariciándola y desabrochando mi sostén. Y mucho menos pude contenerlo cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos suavemente.

-

-

-

-

-Lo siento Sakura, pero creo que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar más adecuado para tus perversiones- soltó, cortándome en seco, para luego escabullirse tras la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-

-

-

-

-¡Esto no significa nada Uchiha, todos tenemos debilidades, ¿sabes?, pero esto no es nada! ¡¿Te queda claro?!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar que ya sabía que no serviría de mucho, me abroché el sostén y arreglé mi ropa para quedar presentable nuevamente, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, era imposible, pero lo intenté distrayéndome con el trabajo, que por fortuna, terminaría poco antes que los jugadores salieran de la cancha, no soportaría verlo nuevamente, no quería que se riera de mí de nuevo.

-

-

-

-

A las seis de la tarde pude decir, finalmente, que concluyó mi primera jornada, libre de Uchihas y libre de trabajo. Tomé mis cosas y salí del rimbombante estadio del Tokio Verdy, ¡Qué difícil tarea me han dado!

-

-

-

-Sakura, Sakura, espera- escuché a lo lejos, _maldición, __pensé_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Uchiha?-espeté con furia

-

-

-

-

-Sólo preguntaba si ahora podremos continuar lo que empezamos, ven sube- ¿estaría bromeando, verdad?

-

-

-

-

-No soy la puta de nadie, Sasuke, así que búscate a alguna que quiera complacerte, ya que veo que estás bastante necesitado-

-

-

-

-

-¿lo dices por ti? Yo no creo que seas tan fea- este nuevo Sasuke me saca de quicio

-

-

-

-

-No, lo digo porque debe ser difícil para ti tratar de cambiar la imagen de gay que todavía tienes, y, entre nos, te ves un poco alterado, adiós, Uchiha-

-

-

-

-

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Sakura- soltó riendo nuevamente, ¿me creerá su payaso personal? Caminé sin responderle hasta llegar al paradero, allí había solo dos personas y él seguía tras mío.

-

-

-

-

-Ya déjame, Sasuke, quiero descansar- él solo se limitó a reírse

-

-

-

-

-¿Sakura?- una tercera voz entró en escena, - ¿Sakura?- me volteé desconcertada dejando a Sasuke hablando solo.

-

-

-

-

-Gaara, Gaara, que bueno encontrarte, ¿también tienes práctica cerca?, ¡qué suerte! Te echaba de menos- le dije abalanzándome sobre él.

-

-

-

-

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sasuke cambiando de inmediato su rostro divertido.

-

-

-

-Soy su **novio** ¿algún problema?-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------

Y he aquí el octavo capítulo de esta loca historia que imaginé. Tenía la mitad escrita hace tiempo, pero un par de virus y la falta de creatividad hicieron lo suyo, jajaja, ojalá les guste este capítulo, y espero poder escribir pronto el siguiente, tengo un par de ideas para continuar, pero voy a organizarlas bien primero. Una vez más agradecer todos los rewiews que me dejan, yo los leo todos y de verdad dan ánimo y dan las ganas para seguir escribiendo. Cualquier sugerencia me la dicen ok¿? Esperaré ansiosa saber lo que piensan de este capítulo… ^.^


	9. Sensaciones

Hola queridos lectores, aquí traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo de esta historia

Recuerdo que la historia no me pertenece sino a **Masashi Kishimoto, **pero esta idea me pertenece y espero que la disfruten

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, Gaara- le repliqué con fuerzas, mientras le golpeaba el pecho, - esto solo complica las cosas, solo las enturbia, me encierra, ¡yo no quiero ser parte de esta farsa, no quiero engaños!, ¡esto es terrible!- con evidente cara de descontento, trataba, de alguna manera de hacer entender de las graves consecuencias de un acto aparentemente trivial.

-Sakura, eres mi amiga y ese maldito mastodonte solo te insultaba, ¿qué querías que hiciera?- lo entendía, juro que lo entendía y por Kami que lo adoraba por su preocupación y su apoyo, pero no podía seguirle este peligroso juego.

-Solo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se disculpó, - pero tienes que admitir que ver su rostro desencajado fue una gran recompensa- moví los labios, pensando, llegando a la horrible conclusión de que tenía toda la razón

-¿Lo ves?, aunque no te guste el método, sé que te fascina el resultado, ¿qué dices?, ¿no te parece increíble ver sus reacciones?- Gaara, mi mejor amigo durante mi autoexilio conoce toda la extraña y loca historia del falso homosexual, y a pesar de su extrema seriedad diaria, se transforma inesperadamente cuando de ayudarme se trata

-¡No, no, no! , no quiero prestarme para esta clase de locuras, él no está celoso, y sería solo rebajarme a su nivel, - respondí tratando de convencerme, -no es necesario, no me interesa, ¡él no me interesa!, no insistas-, grité, -No sé como lo arreglaré sin rebajarme, pero esto no seguirá y es mi última palabra-

-Si estás segura…- rió

-Voy a ver a Ino- tomando mis cosas, salí de mi renovado departamento buscando su comprensión.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-¡Teme!- este chico no aprende, esperará que no lo insulte al llegar a mi casa de esta forma.

-Dobe, no te esperaba- fue lo único que balbuceé al abrir la puerta, mi nueva vida de No Gay abrió una gran puerta a mi privacidad amorosa para Naruto, quién no sabía cómo hacer que me involucrará con alguna mujer para "salir en grupo" con Hinata

-Teme, ¡encontré la mujer ideal para ti!- y aquí va una vez más, -Es guapa, una modelo famosa, arrogante y presumida, igual que tú, pero es una de las más famosas y…- escucharlo es una tortura, este dobe si sabe como irritarme.

-No me interesa, dobe, una palabra más y juró que no respondo de mis acciones, piensa que nunca desmentí mi homosexualidad y aléjate de aquí, pensando que me estoy insinuando ¿quieres?-

- Teme, ¡es la quinta candidata que me rechazas en una semana!, ¿cómo quieres tener una salida grupal si no tienes pareja? Te has vuelto un amargado, lo eras y lo serás, al menos, cuando Sakura-chan era tu amiga…espera un momento…¿estás así por Sakura-chan?- el dobe sabe como descolocarme,

-¡No! ¡Sal de mi casa Naruto!, no quiero a nadie en este momento- susurré, - a nadie-

-Teme, yo sé que sufriste todos estos meses, la buscaste y la perdiste, no sé todavía porque se fue, ni menos por qué inventaste esa historia de la modelo, era tu amiga, y parece que ella no sabía que no eras gay y…- y ahí está de nuevo…¿no sabrá lo insoportable que puede ser?

- Ni menos pensaría que después intentarías seducirla con esas voces tuyas- lo estaba logrando, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, -y tu cara teme, tu cara cuando ese chico dijo que era el novio de Sakura- se rió sin miramientos

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica?- si ella quería guerra…

Admito que mi actitud fue infantil, pero no sabía como abordar a la que fue mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga y que me dejó de un día para otro luego de acostarnos, tal vez eso no es cuestión de amigos, tal vez fueron las copas de más, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para abandonarme sin explicación. Honestamente no me arrepiento de ello, pero al parecer ella sí.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

- ¿Qué el hizo qué?¿Intentó seducirte?- esto no fue buena idea, la cerda no es la persona indicada cuando de Uchiha Sasuke se trata.

-Ino, trabajo ahí, ¿recuerdas? Y Sasuke se comportó bastante extraño, es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar de esa manera, fue extraño, y todo se fue de las manos cuando Gaara entró en escena- dije intentando concentrarme en las papas fritas que tenía en la mano y que iban a mi boca.

-Pero no sucumbiste ante él, eso cuenta como un punto para ti- mi patético atragantamiento me delató, -no sucumbiste ¿verdad?- negué mientras intentaba controlar mi tos

-Yo pensé que sería distinto, no sé, que volvería a ser como antes, que quizá en algún momento le perdonaría y…-la cerda no tragaba mis palabras, - está bien, ¿a quién engaño?, yo lo quería, quizá, como algo más que un amigo, y ahora obviamente quería alejarlo, olvidarlo, y tal vez me tomó por sorpresa, y solo tal vez, me idiotizó por un instante- bajé la mirada esperando su escándalo

-¡¿Qué hiciste, frentona?!, que descaro, Sakura, es tu trabajo, no puedes acostarte con el en tu consulta, ¿Qué tal si los pillaban Sakura?- lo decía todo con tal convicción mientras me zarandeaba que mi sonrojo aumentaba con cada letra que pronunciaba-

-No es lo que piensas, depravada, solo me besó, y a la fuerza, no está demás decir- dije, tratando de salvarme de su indignación.

-Entonces es solo cuestión de días para que se acuesten- calculó dubitativa

-Yo no quiero eso, cerda, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me fui precisamente para alejarme de él, porque no quiero enamorarme de él. Haré mi práctica tranquila y olvidaré, que en algún momento, le conocí más de la cuenta-

-No creo que él quiere olvidarlo-

-Él solo está despechado, me fui sin despedirme, no me he arrepentido y no lo necesito como todas esas mujerzuelas que andan tras él- no se sintió el desprecio en mis palabras, ¿verdad?

-Al menos no te has perdido su vida, no te pierdes los programas dedicados a él, lo has investigado- repuso riéndose

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Los días de la práctica han pasado bastante rápido, sin embargo los problemas con Sasuke se han agudizado, un día podía ser totalmente indiferente a mis acciones, a pesar de estar a su lado, mientras otros podía insistir en coquetearme descaradamente, consiguiendo siempre, siempre su objetivo. Por lo que yo insistía en tacharlo de bipolar, y de exigirle como la médico que soy, que se trate ese problema mental, a veces siento que me arrastra hacia su estado.

Pero esta aparente tranquilidad no puede durar demasiado tiempo, hoy, luego del gran triunfo de nuestro, si, nuestro equipo, ante su rival de siempre, los dirigentes del club han decidido organizar un megaevento en dos días más, al que por supuesto estoy invitada, y al que he decidido llevar a Gaara, para demostrarle a Sasuke, de alguna manera, que mi relación es real, y que aunque no sea duradera, _planeo "terminar" con él al finalizar la comida, _demuestra que he logrado superarlo a pesar de mis "caídas" con él.

Así, dedique esos dos días enteros a comprar todo lo que Ino consideró necesario para una velada fenomenal en sus palabras, vestidos, joyas, maquillaje, zapatos, todo en plural, me obligó a pasar por una peluquería ese día, además de manicure, pedicure, spa y todas esas sesiones relajantes que existen, acompañada, obviamente, por ella y por Hinata, que invitada por Naruto nos siguió en nuestra "travesía de la belleza".

Tuve que vestirme muy deprisa, con un vestido strapless blanco, muy corto elegido por Ino, que llegaba en forma de globo un poco más abajo del muslo, que dejaba ver mis piernas en toda su expresión, unos tacos bajos, y un peinado espectacular, con el cabello suelto y ondulado en las puntas, dejándome, para mi gusto, irreconocible.

-¡Estás espectacular, frentona!, eres mi máxima creación- gritó emocionada, mientras me giraba.

-No seas exagerada, cerda- mi amiga estaba alucinando, con estrellas en los ojos y brilllo en el cuerpo.

-Es verdad, Sakura-chan, te ves muy bien, seguro que nadie dejará de notarte en la fiesta- Hinata me sonrió, ella tampoco lo hacía nada de mal, seguro tendría más de un cumplido por parte de su novio.

-No es eso lo que quiero conseguir, Hinata, yo quería pasar desapercibida, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, para bien o para mal, no soy la estrella del lugar, soy solo la médico invitada- repuse lo que era sinceramente lo que pensaba, soy una actriz secundaria en este gran evento, y por lo demás, no me gusta llamar la atención de nadie.

-Pero es lo que yo quiero que logres, así, según tus propias aspiraciones, lograrás hacerte notar ante ese bombón de Sasuke, ok, ok, ante Sasuke para demostrarle que no te mueres por él- sonrió triunfante, - sabes que no es lo que yo espero, pero somos amigas, tendré que aceptar esas locuras…¿cómo rechazar, cómo siquiera dejar de hablar, de mirar a ese musculoso, perfecto bombón?- continuó susurrando ante mi indignación más profunda y sincera.

-¿Estás lista?- se escuchó desde la entrada, era Gaara, que de seguro estaba junto a Naruto, para que llegáramos juntos, desde luego estoy conciente de que Sasuke puede estar en el auto también, pero preferí dejar esos malos pensamientos para otro momento, caminé detrás de Hina, y le di tiempo para que fuera piropeada por los caballeros en cuestión, e hice acto de presencia en la sala. El silencio del lugar me hizo pensar en retornar a la habitación y cambiar de atuendo, pero desistí de esa idea en pocos segundos.

-Wow- fue lo único que soltó Gaara, mientras me ofrecía su mano y giraba para los presentes, - Estás divina, Sakura, increíble, me has dejado sin palabras- suspiró finalmente

-Gracias, lograste que me sonrojara- murmuré con vergüenza, -No me miren así, que ya estoy pensando en devolverme a la habitación y quedarme allí para siempre- afirmé con convicción.

-Si haces eso de seguro Ino-chan te matará- se burló Naruto, -Estoy seguro que ella estuvo detrás de esa producción-rió, -¿Nos vamos?

Efectivamente no tuve ni que entrar a la limusina para saber que Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí, su olor varonil tan característico impregnaba el lugar, Gaara me abrió gentilmente la puerta, solo para darme cuenta que el infeliz no estaba solo, sino con una modelo de segunda o tercera llamada Karin, que para mi mala suerte conocía, tal vez demasiado, de secundaria, ya que, luego de la partida de Naruto, me hizo la vida imposible, no solo por mi cercanía con Sasuke, sino también por mi apariencia, personalidad, notas, en fin, todo en mí era para ella motivo de burla, era hermosa, no lo negaba, pero, para mí, es una bestia. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Es lo único en lo que ocupaba mi mente…¿Cómo puede Sasuke caer tan bajo como para invitar a esa? ¿Fue por ella que me cambió? Fueron preguntas que me invadían. Él pareció notarlo, pues apenas lo miré de reojo no perdió el tiempo de sonreírme con autosuficiencia.

-Hola Sa-ku-ra- saludó ronco

-¿Sakura? Claro, ¿cómo pude dejar de notar tu pelo de hueca, frentezota?- preguntó riendo descaradamente, -estás igual de desabrida como siempre, no has cambiado- siguió, -mientras yo, mírame, mejoro cada día, soy una modelo prestigiosa, lo sabes ¿verdad?- la falta de autoestima no es lo suyo al parecer.

-Karin-susurré, - ¡Qué bueno verte!-exclamé sarcásticamente, - Para mí fue más difícil reconocerte, lo reconozco, tantas cirugías pueden provocar estragos, pero bastó que abrieras tu boca para darme cuenta que eras tu, es una lástima que la voz no se pueda operar ¿no?- ataqué mientras tomaba un puesto frente a Sasuke, eso era preferible a tener a Karin al lado, ignoré sus comentarios todo el trayecto, sin duda, su presencia logró opacarme, obviamente me vi en la necesidad de responder sus constantes ofensas, no quería que alguien más lo hiciera, Gaara lo intentó en más de una ocasión, deteniéndolo en todas, por dignidad. El trayecto se me hizo de lo más largo, pero no podía ser eterno.

-Sakura, no dejes que esa loca te cause daño- suplicó mi amigo, que me tomaba las manos con fuerza, en la entrada del local, - tú eres mucho mejor que ella y lo sabes, y también debes saber que ese mastodonte no tiene buena vista si la eligió a ella como acompañante.- sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Lo sé, créeme, pero ella me hizo la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo, que me cuesta trabajo enfrentarla, pero no creas que dejaré que me humille, eh, tu sabes que no suelo ser complaciente- reí para luego devolverle ese abrazo que tan bien me hizo. Poco tiempo me costó para darme cuenta de quién me observaba, quién no dudó ni un instante en tomar a Karin por la cintura y susurrarle quizá que sandeces en el oído, mientras entraban al prestigioso local.

-¿Todavía está en pie lo de fastidiar al Uchiha?- pregunté con despecho

-Sabía que no dejarías pasar esta oportunidad, querida, por supuesto que está en pie- me respondió sonriendo, -Sakura, hoy es el momento para probar a ese animal y destrozar a esa mujer- prosiguió esta vez seriamente y sin miramientos.

-No busco matarlos ni maltratarlos, si es lo que piensas-por un momento, su cara me transmitió un odio inimaginable, que me alcanzó a asustar.

-Sabes que soy así, Sakura, no te asustes, no pretendo eso tampoco, solo que esta vez es algo personal- respondió dulcemente, mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, -yo conozco a esa Karin, hace poco le robó el novio a mi hermana, poco antes que se casaran-me contó apenado

-¿Fue ella? Pobre Temari, pero si su prometido prefirió a Karin, entonces es mejor que hayan terminado antes que fuera demasiado tarde- concluí, él asintió. A esas alturas ya estábamos dentro del lujoso hotel en que se desarrollaba esta especie de ceremonia, nos sentamos junto a Naruto, pero él me hizo levantarme a los pocos segundos.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan- reverenció de inmediato

-¿Sientes qué?, no has hecho nada esta vez- reí

-Karin, yo se la presenté a Sasuke, él no estaba saliendo con nadie y yo le presentaba candidatas, como curriculum, él las negó a todas, pero ayer, a última hora, me llamó para contactar alguna, no sabía que tenías una historia con ella, lo siento de verdad, Hina-chan ya me retó, hazlo tu también, no soporto la culpa- dramatizó

-No seas melodramático, Naruto, no tenías por qué saber que esa loca me hizo la vida imposible solo por el hecho de conocer a Sasuke, él y solo él es el culpable por tener tan mal gusto y por ser tan guapo y tan sexy y tan deseado por todas, ni siquiera como gay se salvaba de los piropos- suspiré

-¿Te gusta verdad?-

-¿Qué?- asombrada, negué rápidamente, - No. Estoy dolida con él. Lo nuestro nunca fue más que una amistad- tomamos asiento rápidamente, mientras veía, privilegiadamente, como Karin se acercaba peligrosamente a mi ex amigo, quien no parecía molestarse, es más, no paraba de insinuársele, pronto, noté avergonzada, que mis tres amigos observaban mi ya arrugada servilleta, entonces comencé mi plan. Me acerqué a Gaara y seguí su juego.

Ya terminados los discursos varios de técnicos y dirigentes, además de la comida, en la que tomé un poco más de lo que debía para darme valor comenzó la fiesta como tal, comenzó la música y con ello, los bailarines, Gaara me tomó del brazo contra mi voluntad para comenzar mi calvario, la música distaba mucho de lo que solía bailar, era más caliente, lo que obligaba a acercarse mucho más a tu compañero, cosa que no solo fue aprovechada por mí, sino también por Karin, que se acercó demasiado a nuestro lugar solo para demostrar que estaba con Sasuke, quién no dejaba de mirar como mi amigo me tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al mío, él pareció fastidiarse e hizo lo mismo con Karin ante mi impotencia, ella terminó por besarlo y él a responderle, cosa que me sacó de mis casillas.

-Voy al baño- anuncié secamente a mi acompañante, yo creía que había enterrado a Sasuke, que era pasado, pero el alcohol y mis emociones me jugaron en contra.

-Tranquila, no dejes que te descoloquen-susurró en mi oído

-No te preocupes, solo voy a refrescarme-mentí

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Dejé mi bolso a un lado y me retoqué el maquillaje, no sin antes lavarme la cara y tomar varios sorbos de agua para evitar el llanto que luchaba por salir. Suspiré más tranquila y guardé mi labial, tomé el celular, _3 AM, _arreglé mi vestido y di media vuelta solo para encontrarme con Karin, frente a frente.

-Una vez más te he ganado frentezota, siempre supe que Sasu-kun sería mío, nunca entendí porque interactuaba con alguien como tú, debió ser muy pequeño para entender ¿verdad?- sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban pensar.

-Déjalo ya, karin, no tengo ánimos para enfrentarte, tengo modales también ¿sabes?, no quiero empañar una celebración como esta- sabía que esa víbora no me dejaría en paz

-Te duele verdad, tú aún sigues enamorada, que ilusa, que infantil, Haruno, ¿cómo creíste que se fijaría en un esperpento como tú- siguió, - trajiste a ese muchacho solo para intentar recuperar, que digo intentar llamar la atención de mi Sasu-chan, a mi no me engañas-

-No quiero seguir escuchándote, a mi no me interesa tu noviecito, quedátelo, no me importa, déjame en paz, víbora- me moví hacia la puerta tratando de escapar de sus insultos, el alcohol me bloqueaba las neuronas y me sentía incapaz de responderle.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Haruno?- iba a replicar, cuando me tomó del brazo y me amenazó con unas tijeras, -Sabía que me iban a servir- masculló riendo, -¿Creíste que te iba a salir tan fácil escaparte de mí?, ¿Qué iba a dejar que salieras después de haberme insultado?, Tú serás mi trofeo y recordarás por siempre que te he ganado nuevamente- se reía, mientras acercaba peligrosamente las tijeras a mi cuello, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, y, sorpresivamente las desvío hacia mi cabello, que comenzó a cortar hasta dejarlo hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, vi caer al menos veinte centímetros de mi cabello al suelo, mientras me golpeaba contra la pared y balbuceaba un par de insultos.

-¿Creíste que iba a olvidar tus insultos de secundaria?- a esas alturas yo lloraba, de impotencia, de dolor y de miedo, nunca pensé que tendría tanto miedo, ni tampoco que Karin llegaría tan lejos, comenzó a cortar mi vestido, pero cuando se disponía a rasgarlo, un estruendo la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- rugió mi salvador de cabellos negros, - ¡Sal de aquí mientras puedas, antes que llame a seguridad!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sasu-kun, esta loca empezó, me amenazó. Lo juro. Yo solo me defendía, de verdad- observaba, desde mi posición deplorable, como Sasuke parecía querer matarla con la mirada, - Yo creí que tú querías esto, ella se burlaba de ti, Sasu-chan, no te pongas así- ahora ella daba pena.

-Ya escuché suficiente. ¡Sal!- gritó por última vez, ella siguió sus órdenes

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró, al parecer había tomado tanto como yo

-Ahora sí-susurré, -Estoy molida, la verdad-pronuncié observando mis numerosas marcas rojas que evidenciaban los golpes.

-¿Qué te hizo, Sakura?- preguntó al notarlos, -No debí dejar que saliera, perdóname- se sinceró, -Nunca creí que sería capaz de esto.

-No tiene importancia, aunque sinceramente pensé que tenías más exigencias a la hora de encontrar una pareja, creo que has perdido el toque- dije mordazmente, - no creí que caerías tan bajo- intenté levantarme sin resultados, hasta que el tomo mi mano, me incorporó y agarró de mi cintura rápidamente. Sentí su aliento a ron tan cerca de mi boca que pensé que desfallecería en cualquier instante.

-Tú eres la responsable- susurró para mi desconcierto, - Tú trajiste a ese imbécil primero,- mencionó mientras acariciaba mi hombro con su mano libre, - Tú quisiste provocarme,- siguió, mientras su lengua pasaba por mi cuello,- Tú lo conseguiste- terminó para besarme salvamente, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

-Tú quisiste seducirme en un comienzo- le dije mientras mordía mis hombros y me arrastraba hacia lo que parecía el lobby, nadie pareció notarnos, exigió una habitación, mientras me sostenía del muslo y susurró algo en el oído de la recepcionista, refunfuñé, el pareció notarlo y solo balbuceó un, -_Es necesario_-, llegamos a duras penas a la suite, mientras él seguía recorriéndome, yo besaba su cuello a la par que el hacía lo mismo con el nacimiento de mis pechos, sus manos, ya debajo de mi vestido, acariciaban mi cintura en tanto intentaba deshacerse del vestido, finalmente terminó por rasgarlo , dejando al descubierto mis pechos, tiró de mí hasta caer en la espaciosa cama y yo intenté quitarle la camisa para quedar a la par, me besó nuevamente para luego deslizar su boca hacia mis pechos, mi espalda se arqueó y pude evitar soltar un gemido.

-No tenías que usar a ese bastardo- gruño de pronto, sus manos bajaban mis bragas y las mías hacían lo suyo con el pantalón y sus bóxer,-No debiste acercarte a él esta noche,- susurró, sus ojos me miraban con deseo, su boca atacó nuevamente mi cuerpo, para luego acercarse a mi boca, estaba excitada, no paraba de gemir ante su contacto.

-Tú tampoco tenías que dejar que esa loca te manipulara- murmuré, me volvía loca, lo necesitaba dentro mío y él captó el mensaje rápidamente.

-Tú no debes estar con él, solo conmigo- susurró, mientras me penetraba de una estocada, provocando una oleada de placer que no había sentido desde aquella noche, me besaba, me acariciaba, sus manos despertaban mis sentidos, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba poco a poco y como el cuerpo de él reaccionaba de la misma manera, el deseo nubló mis sentidos y el éxtasis no tardó en llegar…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que no tengo perdón por esta demora, pero no saben lo difícil que ha sido este año….Traté de borrarme del computador para estudiar, era mi último año, y mi último momento con mis amigas, además hace poco di la PSU, de la que dependo inevitablemente y encima mi computador fue formateado y perdí algunos adelantos, y yo ceo que muchos saben que cuando esto pasa da tanta rabia!!!!, y hoy me llegó la inspiración y decidí quedarme hasta el final, muy tarde o muy temprano, como se quiera ver, en fin espero que comenten y que hayan disfrutado. :D


End file.
